As Thou Being Mine
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Ginny Weasley erfährt etwas über Draco Malfoy, das er lieber geheimhalten will, und nutzt es zu ihrem Vorteil. Bis die Dinge eine unerwartete Wendung nehmen …
1. Eingesperrt

**Disclaimer: **Weder Plot noch Figuren gehören mir. Das gilt wie immer auch für alle folgenden Kapitel.

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist die autorisierte Übersetzung von _GirlquinndreameRs_ gleichnamiger Geschichte. Vielen Dank dafür! Zu finden auf F-Net hier: /s/1331646/1/

Ich persönlich glaube zwar nicht, daß Draco Malfoy ein Freund von hoher Literatur ist, das macht die Geschichte aber nicht weniger süß. Abgesehen davon kriegt man einen guten Überblick über Klassiker, die man gelesen haben sollte. ;) Also viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 1  
Eingesperrt  
**

_Ich weiß, ich hab Dich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen, aber ich hab nicht wirklich geschrieben. Laß uns einfach sagen, ich hatte Pech mit Tagebüchern. Mehr dazu später. Ich darf mich vorstellen:_  
_Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley. Na ja, es ist die Abkürzung für Virginia, aber das ist so lang, besonders, wenn Mum noch sechs andere Leute zum Frühstück ruft. Ich bin die jüngste Schwester von sechs Brüdern. Ich werde Dich mit meiner Familie bekanntmachen:_

**_Vater (Arthur Weasley):_**_ arbeitet für das Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für den Mißbrauch von Muggelartefakten_

**_Mutter (Molly):_**_ Hausfrau nennt man das, glaub ich, außerdem die beste Mutter aller Zeiten!_

**_1. Bruder (Bill):_**_ arbeitet für Gringotts in Kairo_

**_2. Bruder (Charlie):_**_ arbeitet in Rumänien mit Drachen_

**_3. Bruder (Percy):_**_ arbeitet in der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit (ziemlich langweilig, wenn Du mich fragst)_

**_4. und 5. Bruder (Fred und George):_**_ Zwillinge, Gründer des Scherzartikelladens „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"_

**_6. Bruder (Ronald, einfach Ron):_**_ Siebtkläßler in Hogwarts. Er steht mir bei weitem am nächsten._

_Derjenige, der mir das hier gegeben hat, ist Rons Freund, Harry Potter. Er ist größtenteils deswegen bekannt, weil er einen Angriff von Du–weißt–schon–wem überlebt hat. Er ist ehrgeizig, tapfer, warmherzig … Ja, es gab eine Zeit, da mochte ich ihn. Aber das ging vorbei, besonders als er sich verliebt hat. noch dazu in seine beste Freundin, Hermine Granger._  
_Sie, er und Ron waren ein Trio. Wie auch immer, als Hermine und Harry sich verliebt haben, war es schwer zu ertragen. Aber Ron hat es am härtesten getroffen. Ich glaube, er war auch verknallt in Hermine. Aber wie ich meinen Bruder kannte, würde er nicht lange unglücklich sein. Harry und Hermine sind seit letztem Sommer zusammen._  
_So, keine weiteren Vorstellungen. Der Grund, aus dem ich schreibe, ist, was heute passiert ist …  
_

ooOOoo

Ginny Weasley rannte. Sie hatte verschlafen, das Frühstück verpaßt und bemerkt, daß sie an diesem Freitag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte. Sie hatte die falschen Bücher eingesteckt, also sprintete sie zurück zum Gryffindor–Turm, holte die richtigen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.  
Ginny verlangsamte ihr Tempo, als sie Professor Snapes Kerker erreichte. ‚Vielleicht merkt er nicht, daß ich zu spät bin.' Langsam und vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür auf. Sie spähte hinein und sah, daß Professor Snape bereits mit dem Unterricht begonnen hatte. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Raum, bemüht, kein Geräusch zu machen.  
Der Tragriemen ihrer Tasche riß. Der Haufen landete mit einem lauten, staubigen, dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden.

„Sie sind fünf Minuten zu spät, Ms Weasley", bemerkte Snape höhnisch, immer noch den Notizen zugewandt, die er an die Tafel schrieb. „Das schreit, glaube ich, nach einer Stunde nachsitzen, heute Abend um sieben. Jetzt setzen Sie sich. Ich bin sicher, wenigstens das wird Ihnen gelingen."

Ginny errötete. Ihre Mitschüler aus Gryffindor schenkten ihr mitfühlende Blicke. So viel zu ‚Er hat es nicht gemerkt' …

ooOOoo

„Pech", sagte Ron, finster dreinblickend.

Ginny seufzte. „Ich war einmal zu spät! Das war das erste Mal, ich mußte noch nie nachsitzen." Sie wandte sich Ron zu. „Was werd ich tun müssen? Du mußt das doch wissen, du mußt ungefähr 8000 mal nachgesessen haben."

„Wie schön, daß du darüber Buch führst, Gin", rühmte er sarkastisch. „Es ist Snape, also wird er dich wahrscheinlich irgendwas Grauenhaftes tun lassen, so was wie alle Tische mit einer Zahnbürste putzen … oder schlimmer, mit einer Feder."

„Ich bin verloren", stöhnte Ginny.

Sie aßen in der Großen Halle bis zehn Minuten vor sieben. Ginny verließ die Halle pathetisch, in der Hoffnung, die Stunde würde schnell vorübergehen.

Sie erreichte den dunklen, feuchten Kerker und rief nach dem Lehrer.

„Professor Snape. Hallo?"

Der Raum war vollkommen leer und nur von ein paar vereinzelten Kerzen erhellt. Sie setzte sich leise an das vorderste Pult, dem Lehrertisch am nächsten. Reihen von Kesseln und verschiedenfarbigen Fläschchen schmückten den Raum. Schließlich bemerkte sie, daß die Tür zum Wandschrank mit den Zutaten offenstand.  
Langsam schritt sie hinein. „Professor?" Als sie eintrat stieß sie mit dem Fuß gegen etwas, ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl zog ihr Bein hinauf. Sie blickte nach unten und erkannte, daß sie gegen den Stein gestoßen sein mußte, der gegen die Tür gelehnt war. Das blöde Ding verdiente einen Tritt, also tat Ginny genau das und war zufrieden, als der lose Stein mehrere Meter davonrollte.  
Sie ging tiefer in die Vorratskammer hinein, bis sie plötzlich stehenblieb.  
Ein junger Mann mit glatt nach hinten frisierten, silberblonden Haaren in schwarzer Schulkleidung stand da. Sein Slytherin–Abzeichen war deutlich sichtbar auf seiner Brust, zusammen mit dem Anstecker, der ihn als Schulsprecher auswies. Er stand inmitten von Zutatenregalen und sah hinab auf das Pergament, auf dem er schrieb. Er sah auf, und seine stählernen Augen verengten sich.

„Ach", begann er, „sieh mal an, was wir hier haben."

„Ich will nur wissen, wo Professor Snape ist", informierte Ginny ihn.

„Er wird bald zurück sein. Er hat mir gesagt, daß jemand nachsitzen würde, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß du das sein würdest, kleine Weasley."

Wow, er ermüdete sie wirklich! Draco Malfoy war Ron jahrelang ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Mit elf Jahren war er ein überheblicher, reicher, selbstgerechter Scheißkerl gewesen und herumstolziert, als gehörte ihm die Schule. Sechs Jahre später, und er war immer noch überheblich, reich und selbstgerecht. Aber dennoch hatten die Beleidigungen, die er einst täglich geliefert hatte, nachgelassen. Ginny fragte sich, ob ihm langsam sein geistreicher Vorrat ausging.

„Ich hab einen Vornamen, Malfoy."

„Ich auch, aber jeder scheint das zu vergessen", bemerkte Draco beiläufig, während er sich Notizen machte.

Sie waren beide still, bis Ginny murmelte: „Entschuldige. Was machst du da?"

„Inventar, Pflicht des Assistenten." Er zeigte auf ein Fenster in der Nähe. „Mach dich nützlich und laß ein bißchen Luft rein."

‚Ginny, sei so doch so nett und öffne das Fenster.' Ginny schnitt innerlich eine Grimasse. Sie zerrte das festgeklemmte Fenster auf und ein Luftzug wehte durch den Raum. Und die Tür schlug zu. Dracos Kopf flog Richtung Eingang herum. Er legte Feder und Pergament ab und ging zur Tür.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Hast du den Stein bewegt?"

Ginny machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Sie sah auf den Boden.

„W… welcher Stein?" ‚Tu so, als hättest du keine Ahnung, Ginny, tu so, als hättest du das dämliche Ding nicht getreten.'

„Dieser." Dracos Fuß zeigte auf den allzu bekannten Stein. „Einfach klasse. Jetzt sind wir eingesperrt."

Eingesperrt auf engem Raum? Mit Malfoy? Unmöglich! „Wieso das?"

„Professor Snape hat die Tür mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt. Sie verschließt sich, sobald sie zufällt, und läßt sich nur mit seinem Gegenzauber wieder öffnen."

„Warum um alles in der Welt sollte er das tun?"

„Um Diebstähle zu verhindern."

Ginny biß sich auf die Lippe, darauf bedacht, nichts davon zu erwähnen, was Harry und Ron ihr darüber erzählt hatten, wie Hermine in ihrem zweiten Jahr Zutaten gestohlen hatte oder von Dobbys Gefälligkeit mit dem Dianthuskraut in ihrem vierten Schuljahr. Harry hatte ihr auch erzählt, daß Barty Crouch Jr. Snapes Zutaten für seinen Vielsafttrank benutzt hatte, um sich in Mad Eye Moody zu verwandeln.  
Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Türknauf.

„Alohomora!" Sie rüttelte an dem Knauf, aber die Tür bewegte sich nicht. Widerstrebend drehte sie sich um.

„Hast du dich jetzt lange genug lächerlich gemacht?", fragte er entnervt.

Sie seufzte frustriert. „Wann kommt der Professor zurück?" Sie sah, wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Also, was machen wir bis dahin?"

Draco lächelte unheilvoll. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Erschrocken wich sie zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken fest an die Tür gepreßt stand. Er lehnte beide Hände an die Tür, eine neben jeder ihrer Schultern. Er war so nahe. Er berührte sie nicht, aber er war nah genug, daß sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Stirn spüren und sein leichtes Aftershave riechen konnte. Sie war vollkommen erstarrt, betäubt von der Art, wie er über ihr lehnte.

„Ich bin sicher, wir können etwas finden, um uns zu amüsieren", stöhnte er.

Ginny schluckte den trockenen Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. „Das … Das würdest du nicht wagen", warnte sie, aber aus ihren Augen blitzte die Angst. Sie war mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen, sie war weit davon entfernt, zart oder schwach zu sein. Aber wie lange würde sie die Annäherungsversuche von Draco Malfoy abwehren können?  
Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Du hast Recht, würde ich nicht. Schmeichel dir nicht selbst, das ist unkleidsam." Er wich zurück und wandte sich wieder seiner Feder und dem Pergament zu.

Erleichterung durchflutete Ginny. „Nicht Weasley, es heißt Ginny."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, so kann ich dich irgendwie nicht nennen. Hast du noch einen anderen Namen?"

„Na ja, mein richtiger Name ist Virginia, aber der paßt nicht wirklich."

„Virginia klingt edel, zierlich und schön", meinte Draco. War das ein Kompliment? „Ginny klingt albern und einfältig … hm … Du hast Recht, Virginia paßt nicht zu dir."

Ginny war danach, ihm den Hals umzudrehen. „Ich geb auf, ich kann nicht gegen dich gewinnen", murmelte sie. Ginny ging in die Hocke und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Das hier ist garantiert nicht meine Vorstellung von Nachsitzen."

„Wieso denn? Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, mich mal so ganz aus der Nähe zu sehen", neckte er sie. „Mich aus der Ferne zu beobachten, wird mir nicht gerecht, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Hatte er sie erwischt, als sie ihn beim Essen angesehen hatte? Es war nichts so, daß sie ihn anglotzte oder so etwas! Manchmal schweiften ihre Augen umher, zum Slytherin-Tisch, und blieben an ihm haften. Ihr Blick fiel ganz einfach ohne besonderen Grund auf ihn, das war jedenfalls, was sie sich selbst gesagt hatte.  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy lagen gleichauf im Wettbewerb um den Titel „Begehrenswertester Junge von Hogwarts". Harry war ehrgeizig, mutig, großzügig und fürsorglich, was ihm eine jungenhafte Anziehung verlieh und ihn zu dem Typ machte, den man seiner Familie vorstellen wollte. Draco war gewandt, intelligent, hatte Adonisqualitäten und eine süffisante Art. Er war der „böse" Junge, den jedes Mädchen wollte, ob sie es nun zugab oder nicht. Draco zu wollen, verhielt sich wie Diabetiker zu Schokolade, man wußte, es war nicht gut für einen. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schmeichel dir nicht, Malfoy. Das ist unkleidsam."

„Touché", murmelte er.

Sie wippte mit dem Fuß und schwieg. Irgendwann sah sie auf und rief:

"Malfoy?" Keine Antwort. „Malfoy?" Ignorierte er sie? „Hüpfendes Frettchen? Oberflächlicher Idiot? Selbstgefällige Plage? Zukünftiger Todesser?" Sie sah ihn zusammenzucken. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesehen? „Draco?"

„Ja?" Er sah aus, als würde er ihr nur seine halbe Aufmerksamkeit widmen.

„Wenn du sein Assistent bist, müßtest du dann nicht eigentlich sein Paßwort kennen?"

„Wenn dem so wäre, würdest du dann hier sitzen?"

„Nein."

„Ist das deine Vorstellung von Smalltalk? Wenn ja, dann lassen deine Umgangsformen zu wünschen übrig."

„Nun, worüber sollten wir reden?"

„Was weiß ich. Das Wetter, deine Gesundheit … egal, so lange es nicht um den verdammten Potter geht", spottete Draco.

Dann war er also immer noch sauer, wegen des Spiels gestern? Durch Harrys triumphalen Fang hatte Gryffindor Slytherin 220 zu 60 niedergemetzelt. Der ganze Gryffindor–Turm hatte eine enorme Party gefeiert, jeder war noch lange wach gewesen … sehr zu Professor McGonagalls Mißfallen. Heute Morgen waren all ihre Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor in Zaubertränke am Einschlafen gewesen. Snape hatte nur bedrohlich–höhnisch gelächelt.

„Fährst du über die Ferien nach Hause?" fragte Ginny. Das war ein sicheres Thema, die Weihnachtspause war noch über einen Monat entfernt.

„Unglücklicherweise, ja", stöhnte er. „Meine Eltern wünschen meine Anwesenheit in den kommenden Ferien."

„Sie wünschen? Du willst nicht?"

„Nicht alle Familien sind so blind in Liebe verbunden wie die Weasleys", antwortete er und tippte die Behälter mit Florfliegen an. „In manchen Familien zählen eher Pflicht und Würde."

Ginny stand auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. „Würde? Du glaubst, Du–weißt–schon–wem zu dienen ist würdig? Das ist grauenvoll."

„Andere Menschen in Schubladen zu stecken auch." Draco zählte die Phiolen mit Blutegeln. „Ihr Gryffindors glaubt alle, ich würdet mich durchschauen."

„Worauf willst du hinaus? Willst du kein Todesser sein?"

„Das kleinste Wiesel kann Eins und Eins zusammenzählen. Bravo."

„Aber du hast doch rumgetönt, wie der Dunkle Lord wiederkommen und uns alle holen würde!"

Draco wandte sich genervt um. „Sag mir, wann hab ich zum letzten Mal Hymnen darauf gesungen, daß der Dunkle Lord kommen und all diejenigen töten würde, die unrein sind?"

Ginny dachte einen Augenblick nach. Es stimmte, er hatte nichts Derartiges gesagt … nicht seit letztem Jahr. Es waren dunkle Zeiten. Nach Harrys Kampf im seinem vierten Schuljahr hatte das Ministerium sehr wenig getan, um die Menschen zu schützen. Ein Jahr war vergangen, und dann hatten mysteriöse Todesfälle und das Dunkle Mal am Himmel das Ministerium in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Die Leute waren in Panik geraten in Panik, und viele Hogwartsabsolventen hatten sofort mit dem Aurortraining begonnen. Es waren sogar Briefe für Ron gekommen, die anpriesen, welch eine vorteilhafte Wahl das Leben eines Aurors war. Alles, was er zu tun hatte, war, zufriedenstellende Ergebnisse bei seinen UTZ–Prüfungen zu erzielen. Er war sogar recht zufrieden und optimistisch, was den Ausgang seiner Prüfungen betraf.

„Was hat sich geändert?"

Er zuckte lässig die Schultern.

„Weiß dein Vater davon?"

„Ja, laß es uns ihm sagen. Er wird freudig seinen Zauberstab zum „Avada Kedavra" auf mich richten." Draco schnaubte. „Es wäre, als würde ich mein Todesurteil unterzeichnen, wenn ich nein sagen würde."

„Es ist ein Todesurteil, sich Du–weißt–schon–wem anzuschließen", protestierte Ginny.

„Tja, dann werde ich so oder so dran glauben müssen", antwortete Draco langsam.

Mitgefühl überkam sie. Sie war dankbar, daß sie und die, die ihr nahestanden, von seiner unsäglich spitzen Zunge verschont blieben, aber es mußte einen Grund dafür geben. Sicher, seine Persönlichkeit hatte keine komplette Kehrtwende hingelegt, aber irgendwas mußte verursacht haben, daß er allem gegenüber so gleichgültig war.

„Also, Draco, wenn dir nach reden ist oder einfach nur nach Abreagieren. Ich werde zuhören", bot sie an.

Er blickte zu ihr hoch. Bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Knarren und Professor Snape trat herein.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ein starker Windstoß hat die Tür zufallen lassen, Professor", antwortete Draco.

Snapes Blick fiel auf Ginny, die dicht bei ihm stand. „Und was machen _Sie_hier?"

„Ich dachte, das da drinnen wären Sie", erklärte sie. „Dann ist die Tür ins Schloß gefallen."

Snapes Augen richteten sich auf Draco. Der nickte zustimmend.

„Nun gut." Er reichte ihr eine schmutzige, braune Kinderzahnbürste. „Ms Weasley, reinigen sie die Kessel an den Wänden."

Widerstrebend und mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck nahm sie die Bürste und ging hinüber in den Klassenraum. Draco beobachtete, wie Ginny davonging, außer Sichtweite.

„Wie weit sind Sie, Mr Malfoy?"

Dracos Augen wandten sich seinem Lehrer zu. „Oh … nur noch das letzte Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand."

„Sehr gut."

Snape las den Stein auf und ließ ihn in den Türspalt fallen. Er ließ Draco allein, damit er seine Aufgabe beenden konnte.  
Draco war in weniger als einer Stunde fertig. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Rotschopf ging er Richtung Slytherin–Gemeinschaftsraum. Es sollte nicht das Letzte sein, was er von ihr sah.


	2. Heimgesucht

**Kapitel 2  
Heimgesucht  
**

_Die Arbeit gestern Abend war einfach. Professor Snape hat mich für all seine Trankzutaten Inventarlisten erstellen lassen. Ich sollte daran eigentlich gestern und heute arbeiten, aber da ich schon fertig bin, habe ich heute nichts zu tun._  
_Gestern mußte die jüngste Weasley bei Snape nachsitzen. Wir waren eine Weile im Zutatenschrank eingesperrt, und etwas äußerst Befremdliches ist passiert: Ich habe ihr erzählt, daß mir nichts daran liegt, ein Todesser zu sein. Nicht in genau diesem Wortlaut. Jedenfalls hat sie sich als Ratgeberin angeboten und gemeint, ich könne ihr meine Probleme erzählen. Niemand muß mich bemitleiden, ich weigere mich, das zuzulassen! Wahrscheinlich will sie meine Gefühle mit mir teilen und so einen Mist. Sie hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht._  
_Was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür ist, daß ich letzte Nacht von ihr geträumt habe. Ich war allein in meinem Schulsprecherzimmer und lag im Bett, als ich von diesem Licht gestört wurde. Ich bin aufgewacht und sah sie am Fußende meines Bettes sitzen. Sie hatte ein weißes Nachthemd an, das ihr bis zu den Waden reichte. Es verstärkte das Rot ihrer Haare. Wie auch immer, da war sie und starrte mich an. Ich verlangte zu wissen, warum sie da war._

_„Ich wurde gerufen", war ihre Antwort. Ist das nicht vage jenseits aller Logik und Vernunft?_

_„Wer hat dich gerufen?" zischte ich._

_„Warum mußt du fragen? Nicht alles läßt sich erklären."_

_„Nun, es muß einen Grund geben, warum ich ausgerechnet dich sehe."_

_Sie hat mich nur angelächelt … wie ein Kind sein kleines Püppchen. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht._

ooOOoo

Draco Malfoy hatte keinen angenehmen Morgen. Er überlegte und überlegte, bis ihm das Hirn zu den Ohren herauszukommen drohte. Weshalb sah Draco Malfoy die kleine Ginny Weasley im Traum?  
Er beobachtete sie durch halb gesenkte Wimpern hindurch. Sie trug ihre Gryffindor–Schulkleidung. Ihr Haar war am Hinterkopf in einem Pferdeschwanz von zehn Zentimeter Länge zusammengefaßt. Keine Accessoires, kein Make-up … Sie sah so schlicht aus. Sicher, die Traum–Ginny hatte auch keine zusätzliche Farbe im Gesicht gehabt, aber ihr Haar war offen wogend gewesen, und es hatte so ausgesehen, als würde sie eine Art Leuchten verströmen. Ginny hätte sich ganz gut zurechtmachen können, wenn sie es nur versucht hätte.

‚Großartig', spöttelte Draco, ‚jetzt findest du die kleine Weasley attraktiv.' Ihm war nicht mehr nach Essen, und er entschloß sich spazierenzugehen, irgendwo hin, weg … weit, weit weg.

„Malfoy", sagte Crabbe, „warte eine Minute." Draco war schon weg.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Goyle. Crabbe zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco wanderte umher, bis er zwei bekannte Personen auf einer Fensterbank im Flur nahe des Nordturms sitzen sah. Die Schulsprecherin, Hermine Granger, und ihr Freund, der berühmte Harry Potter, genossen zusammen den Morgen.

„So grenzenlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe  
So tief ja wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gebe,  
Je mehr auch hab ich: beides ist unendlich …"

Hermine lächelte den Jungen an, der an ihren Lippen hing. Urgh, sie las ihm aus einem Buch vor. Und nicht aus irgendeinem Buch, aus ‚Romeo und Julia'. Sie las die berühmte Balkonszene, direkt nachdem das Paar sich zur Heirat entschlossen hatte.

„Langweilst du dich, Harry?" fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er strich langsam seinen Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel. „Ich höre gern deine Stimme. Es ist beruhigend."

Hätte Draco etwas im Magen gehabt, hätte er sich jetzt übergeben. Er schwor sich, nie wieder Shakespeare zu lesen. Er wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Bibliothek.  
Die Bibliothek war nahezu bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt, was für einen Samstag ungewöhnlich war. Alle Plätze in den vorderen Reihen waren belegt, und auch die Seitentische an den Fenstern waren besetzt. Die Benutzer waren größtenteils in rotgoldene Schals gewickelt. Hatte jemand den Gryffindors einen fürchterlichen Aufsatz aufgebrummt? Beinahe hätte es Draco zum Lachen gebracht.  
Er fand einen leeren Tisch mit sechs Plätzen am hinteren Ende der Bibliothek, an einer kalten Wand und von Bücherregalen umgeben. Es war ein ziemlich verdeckter Platz. „Perfekt", murmelte er. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, belästigt zu werden … von einem gewissen Rotschopf. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Kopfende fallen.  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht … In dem Moment, als er aufblickte, sah er besagten Rotschopf zwei Plätze entfernt an seinem Tisch sitzen. Sie war vollkommen versunken in das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt. Sie bemerkte ihren Tischnachbarn nicht. Als Ginny den Kopf hob, sah sie Draco, der sie mit einem tödlichen Blick anfunkelte. Gerade als er gedacht hatte, er wäre davongekommen, tauchte sie auf.

„Überall sonst ist besetzt", erklärte sie.

„Ich weiß!" schnauzte er sie an.

Aber warum saß sie hier bei ihm? Mußte sie ihr Buch wirklich hier lesen? Und warum genoß sie nicht ihren freien Tag? ‚Sie wird noch wie Granger', witzelte er im Stillen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Buchrücken. In dünnen Lettern war dort _Romeo und Julia_zu lesen. Draco rollte mit den Augen. ‚Sogar mehr wie Granger, als ich dachte.'

„Werde ich diesen verdammten Romeo und diese beschissene Julia denn nie loswerden?" fuhr er sie an.

Sie blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Wenn dir mein Literturgeschmack nicht gefällt, dich zwingt niemand hinzusehen."

„Vergiß es", murrte er und stützte das Kinn auf seiner Faust ab.

„Woher kennst du Romeo und Julia? Ich dachte, du meidest alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat", fragte Ginny.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er die Augen abwandte und antwortete: „Meine Mutter."

Sie konnte ihn nicht ganz verstehen, daher rückte sie auf den Platz direkt neben ihm vor. „Wie bitte?"

„Meine Mutter hat mir vorgelesen, als ich klein war: Gedichte, Sonette, Theaterstücke – von Zauberern und auch von Muggeln. Sie hat damit aufgehört, als ich ungefähr acht war."

„Weshalb?" fragte sie, aber der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sagte ihr, sie sollte ihn besser nicht drängen. Sie konnte nur vermuten, warum Dinge in seinem Leben geschahen: Lucius, sein Vater.

„Hat sie die Bücher noch?"

„Nein", gab er zu, „ich hab sie. Ich nehm sie mit zur Schule … und lese sie, wenn ich das Bedürfnis nach intelligenter Gesellschaft habe."

Dank Crabbe und Goyle mußte er er auf diesem Gebiet wohl Mangel leiden. Ginny unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Also hast du das Stück gelesen?"

Draco beugt sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Mit leiser Stimme sagte er:

„Zu hoch, zu himmlisch dem Verlangen!  
Sie stellt sich unter den Gespielen dar  
Als weiße Taube in einer Krähenschar.  
Schließt sich der Ganz, so nah ich ihr: ein Drücken  
Der zarten Hand soll meine Hand beglücken.  
Liebt ich wohl je? Nein, schwör es ab, Gesicht:  
Du sahst bis jetzt noch wahre Schönheit nicht …"

Ginny spürte, wie sie rot anlief, als sie erstarrte, in Dracos Blick gefangen. Ihre Umgebung war vollkommen ausgeblendet, sie konnte nur noch seine Stimme hören, als ob er damit etwas in ihr auslöste. Sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, als sie sich noch einen Augenblick länger ansahen.  
Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance, als Draco sich wieder aufrecht setzte und von ihr wegrutschte.

„Akt 1, Szene 5, als Romeo Julia beim Festmahl sieht."

Eilig blätterte sie zu der Stelle und fand Romeos Zitat.

„Oh …" Sie schluckte und hoffte, daß die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht auffiel. „Du hast ein gutes Gedächtnis."

„Ich hab es schon etwa zehn mal gelesen", sagte er. Obwohl er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er es noch einmal lesen würde, jetzt wo das Traumpaar einen schnulzigen Moment mit einem seiner Lieblingsstücke gehabt hatte.

„Ich selbst hab nur ein paar von Shakespeares Stücken gelesen", sagte Ginny. „Ich hab auch ein bißchen was von Jane Austen gelesen, ich wünschte, sie hätten hier eine bessere Auswahl."

„Wirklich eine Schande, Weasley." Draco stand auf. Er wußte, sie versuchte zu plaudern. Er wußte, daß er schnell gehen mußte. Er begann, sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern.

„Ich heiße Ginny", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Was auch immer", sagte Draco im Gehen über die Schulter. Er warf einen Blick zurück und sah, daß Ginny wieder auf den Tisch hinuntersah. Er verzog innerlich das Gesicht, als sie das Buch zuknallte und sich zurücklehnte.  
Das würde ein langes Wochenende werden. ‚Hoffentlich taucht sie nicht wieder aus dem Nirgendwo auf.'

ooOOoo

Aber das tat sie. Ein paar Nächte später hatte Draco erneut einen Traum. Er schien den vorigen fortzusetzen. Sie saß friedlich da, lieblich wie eine Rose, und lächelte ihn an. Sie kroch auf ihn zu und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Du bist immer noch hier?" Draco konnte es nicht fassen. „Werde ich dich jemals loswerden?"

Sie lehnte sich weiter zu ihm vor, ihr roter Pony strich über seine Stirn. Eine Weile saß er starr da und starrte in ihre kaffeefarbenen Augen. Ihr Mund war nur knapp fünf Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, als sie ihn erneute anlächelte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?"

„Wovon?" Sie wurde langsam lästig.

„Von allem", sagte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie rutschte zur Bettkante und ließ die Beine baumeln.

„Das ist alles?" zischte Draco. „Das ist alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?" Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, dasselbe mädchenhafte Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?"

Bevor er eine Miene verziehen konnte, sah er die slytheringrünen Vorhänge seine Himmelbettes. Es war soeben aus seinem Traum erwacht. Er holte tief Luft. Diese Weasley hatte eine seltsame Präsenz in seinen Träumen, wie eine Heimsuchung. Sie wurde wirklich lästig. „Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?" wiederholte er leise ihre Worte. Er zerrte die schwarzen Bettlaken von sich und enthüllte dabei seine seidene, waldgrüne Pyjamahose. Bei Kerzenlicht öffnete er seinen Koffer und das Fach gleich unter dem Deckel. Um die zwanzig Taschenbücher lagen dort aufgestapelt vor ihm.  
Warum erinnerte ihn dieser Satz an etwas? Weshalb klang er, als hätte er ihn schon mal gehört? Er zog ‚Große Erwartungen' hervor. „Das kann es nicht sein." Er legte es neben sich auf den Boden. ‚Herr der Ringe' … definitiv nicht. Die ‚Canterbury-Erzählungen'? Nein.  
Er entschloß sich, durch die Shakespearestücke zu blättern. Er begann mit ‚Mit viel Lärm um nichts' und war zu Hälfte durch ‚Hamlet', als sein Blick auf seine ‚Romeo und Julia'-Ausgabe fiel.  
„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein." Er warf ‚Hamlet' beiseite. Er hob ‚Romeo und Julia' auf und nahm es mit ins Bett. Er schlug den ersten Akt auf und las ihn sorgfältig durch. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er zu einer Zeile in der zweiten Szene des zweiten Akts kam.

_Julia: Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?_

Die Traum-Ginny hatte Julia zitiert. Warum ausgerechnet diese Figur, und warum dieses Stück?

_So einzge Lieb aus großem Haß entbrannt …  
_

Draco war übel. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schlug er das Buch zu, legte es auf seinen Nachttisch und versuchte, noch etwas zu schlafen.  
Später entschloß er sich doch aufzubleiben und las das Stück noch einmal.


	3. Belehrt

**Kapitel 3  
Belehrt**

_Ich wußte nicht, daß es so schwer sein würde, Shakespeare zu lesen. Als ich zum ersten Mal ‚Macbeth' gelesen habe, war Percy da, um mir zu helfen. Verstehen ist eine schwierige Herausforderung. Nun ja, Ron könnte mir nicht helfen. Hermine ist zu sehr außer sich, wegen dieses Übungs–UTZs vor Weihnachten, ich will sie nicht belästigen. Und Harry will ich auch nicht behelligen._  
_Heute hatte ich allerdings eine Idee, wen ich fragen könnte. Es ist verrückt, ich weiß, aber das mußt Du verstehen. Ich kam darauf beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle …_

ooOOoo

„Wir müssen die volle Punktzahl erreichen!"

„Mine", seufzte Harry, „wenn wir ununterbrochen so viel lernen, werde ich mich nicht an alles erinnern können."

„Außerdem ist es nur zur Übung", sagte Ron und griff nach einem Muffin. Er bot ihn Ginny an, die neben ihm saß.

„Das wird euch beiden noch leid tun", erwiderte Hermine verstimmt. „Ihr solltet lernen. Das wäre gut für euch."

„Bei dir hört es sich an, als wäre das Medizin, Schulsprecherin", neckte Ron. „Und außerdem haben Harry und ich noch anderes zu tun."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Quidditch natürlich!" verkündete Ron. „Was, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, wesentlich wichtiger ist als die UTZs! Ihr neuer „Kapitän Malfoy" läßt sie doppelt trainieren", knurrte Ron. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn wir gegen diesen Schwachkopf verlieren würden."

Ginny blickte zu besagtem Schwachkopf hinüber. Sie hörte mir halbem Ohr Ron zu, als sie den Blonden am Slytherin–Tisch sitzend fand. Zu ihrer äußersten Verwunderung waren seine Augen auch auf sie gerichtet. Sie glaubte, sie würde es sich einbilden. Starrte er sie an?

Draco stand auf und verließ die Große Halle. Wußte sie, daß sie ihn im Schlaf verfolgte? Hatte sie bemerkt, daß er versuchte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie aber gleichzeitig beobachtete? Hatte sie irgend eine Ahnung, daß ihm sein innerer Kampf nur vier Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht ließ?

Natürlich nicht. Sie fand es merkwürdig, daß er sie anstarrte. Sie setzte ihren Muffin ab und drehte sich zu Ron. Er und Hermine stritten über Prioritäten, mit Harry als Vermittler. Sie war sicher, daß sie es nicht merken würden, also ging sie, auf der Suche nach ihrem „Beobachter".  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Sie durchquerte die Halle, die zum Haupteingang führte, als sie an einem Fenster mit Blick auf den See vorbeikam. Sie sah einen schwarzen Fleck inmitten der Szene aus Schnee und gefrorenem See. Sie trat hinaus in die Kälte und wickelte ihren Schal enger um den Hals.  
Draco stand etwa auf halber Höhe zwischen dem Schloß und dem See. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, aber er krümmte sich nicht vor Kälte. Er stand aufrecht und fest und starrte auf den Horizont. Sie sah, wie er seufzte. War er müde? Genervt? Gestreßt? Woran dachte er?

‚Tja, dann werde ich so oder so dran glauben müssen.'

Was war mit ihm passiert? Er hatte immer angegeben, bis er sich den Mund fusselig geredet hatte. Warum war er so still und zurückgezogen geworden? Er war weiterhin mit seinen Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle zusammen, aber die ganze Schule konnte sehen, daß Draco sich verändert hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte er hin und wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung parat, die alle glauben ließ, die Welt sei normal. Aber als Ginny ihn in der Bibliothek angesehen hatte, als er Romeos Verse rezitiert hatte, war keine Bosheit in seinem Blick gewesen. Konnte das alles an seinem Vater liegen? Ginny fiel nur eins ein, was sie tun konnte. Sie ballte eine Handvoll Schnee – und warf ihn nach Draco. Das Schneegeschoß traf ihn von hinten an der Schulter. Er grunzte und drehte sich um.

„Was zum …!" Als er sah, daß es Ginny war, die hinter ihm stand, erstarrte er fast. Sein Blick flog sofort zurück zum Festland. „Was soll das, Weasley?"

„Ich hab dich hier stehen sehen." Würde er zugeben, daß er sie angestarrt hatte, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach? Vermutlich nicht. Sie bemerkte, daß er sich von ihr abwandte. Sie nahm sich die Freiheit, noch mehr Schnee nach ihm zu werfen.  
Er sah ziemlich genervt aus, als er sich den Schnee vom Ärmel klopfte.

„Seh ich für dich wie ein Zielscheibe aus?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er tat ihr leid. Er mußte sich über so vieles Gedanken machen. Ginny hoffte, er würde etwas lockerer werden. Sie warf mehr.

„Du nervst", brummte er.

„Und du siehst mich nicht an, wenn du mit mir redest." Ginny trat auf ihn zu. „Sind Schneeballschlachten zu kindisch für dich, Draco?" fragte sie, wobei sie seinen Namen in die Länge streckte.

Kurz bevor sie die nächste Ladung werfen konnte, wurde sie von zwei Schneebällen bombardiert. Sie stolperte leicht zurück, als sie sie an der Schulter trafen.

„Ist das alles, was du kannst, Draco? Du wirfst schlechter als Percy!"

Seine Verstimmung mußte sich vergrößert haben. „Paß auf, was du sagst, Weasley."

Ein weiterer Schneeball. „Es heißt „Ginny", Draco!"

„Meine feinen Lippen können so einen schwerfälligen Namen nicht aussprechen!" entschuldigte er und warf zwei große Schneebälle nach ihr.

„Soll das alles sein, Draco?" drängte Ginny. „Das kann ja meine Großmutter besser!"

„Jetzt reicht's!" schrie Draco auf und feuerte eine Salve Schnee auf sie.

Sie quietschte, während sie versuchte, mit Dracos Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Ginny hatte ihn recht schnell eingeholt, es mußte an all dem Training gegen Fred, George und Ron liegen. Nicht lange und Draco und Ginny waren rosa im Gesicht. Beide keuchten. Draco fiel sein Pony ins Gesicht, und die Hälfte von Ginnys Haaren war aus ihrem Haargummi herausgerutscht.

„Gibst du auf?" hauchte sie.

Er antwortete mit einer neuen Attacke. Ginny reagierte ebenso mit mehr Munition. In einem Wirbel aus fliegendem Schnee kam Draco nah genug, um ihre Arme festzuhalten. Ginny quiekte vor Lachen und kugelte sich zusammen, wobei sie fiel und Draco mit sich riß. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte, Draco mit beiden Händen mit Schnee zu bewerfen, als er sich über sie kauerte und sie mit Schnee überschüttete.  
Irgendwann wurde sie schließlich müde und nahm eine Verschnaufpause. Er tat es ihr gleich. Er balancierte auf Händen und Knien über ihr.

„Gibt du jetzt auf?" flüsterte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte den Schnee samt Haargummi aus ihren Haaren. Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf und hob ihren Oberkörper an.

„Gleichstand fürs Erste, Draco."

Er nickte. „In Ordnung, Weas…", er unterbrach sich. „Vir…"

„Ginny!" erschallte Rons Stimme. Beide drehten sich um und sahen Ron in irrem Tempo ungeschickt auf sich zurennen, gefolgt von einem besorgten Harry und Hermine.

„Na großartig", brummte Draco. Er stand auf, gerade als Ron sie erreichte.

Ron faßte Ginny am Arm und half ihr auf die Beine. „Gin, bist du in Ordnung? Hat er dir wehgetan? Hat er dich auch nur berührt?"

„Ron …", begann Ginny.

„Und du!" knurrte Ron an Draco gewandt. „Was zu Hölle hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht, Malfoy?"

„Das ist, glaub ich, ziemlich offensichtlich, Weasley", erwiderte Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Ich werd deine Lunge rausreißen!" Ron versuchte, sich auf Draco zu stürzen, wurde aber von seinen besten Freunden zurückgehalten.

„Ron, beruhig dich!" befahl Ginny. „Wir hatten nur eine Schneeballschlacht, das ist alles!"

„Ja, Weasley, das ist alles", kicherte Draco. „Ehrlich, was hast du gedacht?" Er warf Ginny noch einen Blick zu, bevor er davonging.

„Ginny", fragte Harry zögerlich, „hast du nach Malfoy gesucht?"

„Eigentlich nicht." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte sie ihnen erzählen, wie sie ihn erwischt hatte, als er sie angestarrt hatte, und wie sie ihm deswegen gefolgt war? Sollte sie sagen, daß sie eine leichte Veränderung in Draco Malfoy bemerkt hatte und jetzt extrem neugierig war?  
„Er hat mir letzte Woche beim Nachsitzen das Leben schwer gemacht. Das war die Rache."

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Das ist alles?"

„Natürlich. Was sollte sonst noch sein?" Ginny strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren, sie bemerkte erst jetzt, daß sich ihr Haargummi gelöst hatte. „Könntet ihr mir helfen, mein Haargummi zu suchen?" fragte sie.

ooOOoo

Ginny mußte die Szene dreimal gelesen haben. Sie las noch immer ‚Romeo und Julia'. Sie war bei einer der wichtigsten Szenen: Akt 2, Szene 2, die Balkonszene. Sie wollte jedes Wort verstehen. Sie war jedoch ratlos. Als sie ‚Macbeth' gelesen hatte, hatte Percy ihr alles erklärt und ihr das Lesen noch angenehmer gemacht. Jetzt war alles nur ein Wirrwarr von Poesie. An wen aus ihrem eigenen Haus konnte sie sich in dieser Zeit der Not wenden? Hermine war ziemlich furchterregend, wenn sie im Lernmodus war. Armer Harry, der das ertragen mußte. Ron stand absolut außer Frage. Wen kannte sie, der Shakespeare als Kunst erkennen konnte?  
Augenblicklich fiel ihr ein 17jähriger, blonder Slytherin ein, der zufällig Schulsprecher war. Ginny versetzte sich beinah mental einen Faustschlag. Nun, er gab zu, eine Leidenschaft für große Literatur zu haben, darunter auch Shakespeare. Aber er würde unmöglich zustimmen, ihr zu helfen.

So sehr sie auch versuchte, die Idee zu vergessen, beim Abendessen beobachtete sie Draco und wartete auf den richtigen Moment, ihn zu fragen. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, wie ein Falke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er es bemerkte. Unbehaglich drehte er sich um, in der Hoffnung, daß sie auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter ihm blickte. Als er erkannte, daß sie ihn immer noch direkt ansah, stand er auf und ging. Ginny griff sich ihr Buch und folgte ihm.  
Sie nahm an, daß er ins Schulsprecherzimmer zurückgekehrt war. Als sie an der ersten Ecke nach rechts bog, fühlte sie etwas an ihrem Arm zupfen. Sie war im Begriff, vor Schreck aufzuschreien, aber das Etwas legte ihr eine Hand über den Mund. Die Angst verschwand aus Ginnys Augen, als sie die Dracos trafen.

„Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist ein Verfolger", sagte er. Er zog seine Hand weg.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu verfolgen", antwortete Ginny.

„Warum müssen deine Augen dann an mir kleben? Ich weiß, ich bin unerträglich attraktiv …"

„Krieg dich wieder ein." Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Ich muß nur mit dir reden."

„Worüber?"

„Das hier." Sie zeigte ihm das Buch in ihrer Hand.

Sein Kiefer spannte sich an. „Du willst einen Buchklub eröffnen, und du fängst mit ‚Romeo und Julia' an? 12jährige machen so was."

„Nicht direkt", erwiderte sie. „Ich will, daß du mir beim Übersetzen hilfst, oder besser gesagt, bei der Interpretation einiger Szenen."

„Wieso? Es ist in deiner Sprache."

„Es ist poetische Sprache. Das ist ein Stück im Elisabethanischen Stil … da sind eine Menge Wortspiele, die ich nicht verstehe.

„Und du willst, daß ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, dir zu helfen?" Draco gab ihr Handgelenk frei. „Dein Timing ist fürchterlich. Ich hab Quidditch, meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher, und ich muß für die UTZs lernen."

„Ich könnte dir helfen", bot Ginny an. „Ich könnte dir beim Lernen helfen."

Draco schnaubte. „Du wirst wesentlich mehr bieten müssen als das." Er drehte sich um und ging.

Plötzlich kam Ginny eine brillante Idee. „Ich werde einem jüngeren Slytherin erzählen, was du in Snapes Wandschrank gesagt hast."

Das ließ ihn wie angewurzelt stehenbleiben. „Was?"

„Gerüchte verbreiten sich wie Lauffeuer in Hogwarts", erklärte Ginny. „Ich erzähle es einem Erstkläßler aus Slytherin, und am nächsten Morgen ist es in deinem gesamten Haus rum. Einige könnten es womöglich ihren Eltern erzählen und …"

Es funktionierte ausgezeichnet. Draco stampfte mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen auf sie zu. „Das würdest du nicht wagen", drohte er.

Natürlich würde sie das nicht, aber das wußte er nicht. „Würde ich nicht?" gab sie zurück.

Draco trat zurück und sah sie an, als würde er die ganze Situation analysieren. „Und wenn ich zustimme? Wirst du mich endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

‚Endlich?' Wovon redete er? „Ähhmm … ja."

Er atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Er machte ungefähr fünf Schritte, bevor er über die Schulter sah. „Was ist? Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Ginny schlußfolgerte, daß das „ja" bedeutete. Sie folgte ihm. „Wo willst du lesen?" fragte sie.

„In meinem Zimmer."

Sie blieb stehen. „In deinem Zimmer?"

„Ja, bist du taub?" Draco führte sie durch die Halle hinter dem zweiten Korridor. „Glaubst du, ich will, daß uns jemand bei unserem Rendezvous sieht? Wären wir in der Bibliothek, würde uns auf jeden Fall jemand sehen."

„Ja …" Ginny lächelte höhnisch, während sich ihre Schultern anspannten. „Gott bewahre, daß uns jemand in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen sieht."

„Exakt." Draco näherte sich einer Ebenholztür mit einer eichenen Aufschrift, die in dunklen Lettern besagte:

SCHULSPRECHER: DRACO MALFOY

Sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie Percys Name an dieser Tür geprangt hatte, in dem Jahr als er die Position des Schulsprechers innegehabt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich sogar, daß er täglich sichergegangen war, daß keine Flecken oder Staub auf der Aufschrift waren. Draco murmelte sein Paßwort, und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend. Im Innern waren die Vorhänge an den Fenstern und den Bettpfosten slytheringrün. Sein Bett war mit schwarzen Bezügen und silbernen Kissen dekoriert. Sogar die Teppiche auf dem Boden waren grün mit silbernen Rankenmustern. Vor dem prasselnden Feuer standen zwei schwarze Wildlederstühle mit hoher Lehne. Kerzenständer verzweigten sich wie Bäume, auf jedem Halter sechs Kerzen. Sie vermutete, die Tür neben dem Kamin führte zum Badezimmer. Sie war in Dracos Zimmer.

‚Was ist dein Problem? Ich weiß, ich hab dich besser erzogen!', würde Ron wahrscheinlich sagen – was keinen Sinn ergab, schließlich war er nur ein Jahr älter als sie selbst.

„Komm rein, setz dich", sagte Draco und zeigte auf die Wildlederstühle.

Sie setzte sich leise und legte sich das Buch in den Schoß. Neben ihr befand sich ein kleiner Tisch mit einem purpurnen Totenkopf in der Mitte. Neugierig bewegte sie ihre Hand auf den Totenschädel zu.

„Das würde ich nicht tun", warnte er und kniete sich vor seinen Koffer.

„Wieso? Das ist nur ein Totenkopf, oder?" fragte Ginny.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst, es ist deine Hand." Er schlug sein Buch auf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen. „Laß uns das hinter uns bringen."

„Draco, das mindeste, was du tun kannst, ist, freundlich zu sein", schalt Ginny. „Immerhin werden wir uns für eine Weile unterhalten."

„Bitte erklär mir, was an deinem Erpressungsszenario freundlich ist." Draco funkelte sie an. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß so was in einer Weasley stecken würde. Du erstaunst mich, Red."

„Ginny."

„So?"

Ginny seufzte. „Also gut …" Sie blätterte durch die Seiten. „Ich versteh den ersten Akt gut genug."

„Wozu brauchst du meine Hilfe?"

„Ich will die zweite Szene von Akt 2 vollständig verstehen."

„Ah ja, die Balkonszene", spottete Draco. Er konnte seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen, oder? Seine Wege, ob im Traum oder nicht, würden ihn immer wieder zu dieser verdammten Szene zurückführen.

„Was will Romeo in seinem ersten Vers sagen? Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne! – Geh auf, du holde Sonn! ertönte Luna … Dieser ganze Abschnitt …"

Diese Stunden würden furchtbar langweilig werden. „Ist dir aufgefallen, daß dauernd der Mond erwähnt wird? Der Mond ist Rosalinde, weil sie so kalt zu Romeo ist. Die Sonne ist Julia, weil sie Wärme und Licht in sein erbärmliches Liebesleben bringt."

Ginny nickte. „Ok …" Romeo erbärmlich? Wohl kaum. „Ähm … könnten wir die Szene lesen?"

Draco sah sie mit unverkennbarem Grauen an. „Was?"

„Können wir die Verse lesen und anschließend besprechen? Du weißt schon, nach jeder Seite", schlug Ginny vor. „Percy hat es mir auf die Weise beigebracht, und es hat sehr geholfen."

„Tja, ich bin nicht dein Bruder Peter, oder was auch immer", schnauzte Draco. „Gott sei Dank."

Ginny hob eine Braue. „Oh, Ms Parkinson, haben sie schon von Malfoy gehört? Er fürchtet alles, was mit dem Meister seines Vaters zu tun hat."

Draco atmete tief ein. ‚Hinterhältige, kleine …' „Sie spricht. Oh, sprich noch einmal, holder Engel!" begann er.

Sie gingen die Verse durch, mit einer Unterbrechung nach jeweils dreißig Versen, für genauere Erklärungen.

„Nun gute Nacht!" las Ginny. „So süße Ruh und Frieden, als mir im Busen wohnt, sei dir beschieden!"

Draco zuckte zusammen. Er wußte, was jetzt kommen würde. „Ach, du verläßt mich so unbefriedigt?"

„Was für Befriedigung begehrst du noch?" las sie, ohne zu wissen, daß ihre Worte Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließen.

Er konnte nicht vermeiden, sie anzusehen. Er versuchte, jeden Gedanken an seinen Traum zu verbannen. Ihr feuerrotes Haar, ihre sommersprossige Nase so nah an seiner, diese verdammten braunen Augen und diese verfluchten Lippen! Sie sah nicht im geringsten aus wie die Traum–Ginny! Sie war so viel zauberhafter in ihrem weißen Nachthemd … auf seinem Bett, verglichen mit jetzt. Verblichene, zu große Gryffindor–Robe, abgenutzte, staubige, schwarze Schuhe und schrecklich schlaffes Haar … das gewöhnlich zurückgebunden war. Das wäre erledigt. Draco blickte wieder auf seinen Vers.

„Gib deinen treuen Liebesschwur für meinen!" brachte er heraus, ohne mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Er blickte zu ihr auf.

„Also", fragte Ginny, „er gesteht ihr wahre Liebe?"

„Mehr als das", verbesserte Draco. „Er bittet sie, ihn zu heiraten."

„Oh … Irgendwo vorher stand, sie sei alt genug zum Heiraten." Ginny lächelte. „Das ist, was, achtzehn?"

„Vierzehn."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh …"

Sie lasen die Szene zu Ende, und Draco klappte sein ledergebundenes Buch zu. Ginny schlug ihr Taschenbuch zu.

„Also besiegeln sie am nächsten Tag endgültig alles."

„Ja." Er sah Falten auf ihrer Stirn entstehen. „Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Das kommt alles so plötzlich", erklärte Ginny. „Das ist Liebe auf den allerersten Blick."

„Wieso? Glaubst du nicht an so was?"

„Was ist mit dir?"

Draco lächelte höhnisch. „Warum sollte ich das beantworten?"

„Warum sollte _ich_?" antwortete Ginny knapp.

„Gut, antworte nicht."

„Gut!"

„Gut."

Mit überkreuzten Armen lehnten sie sich zurück und starrten ins Feuer. Ginny seufzte tief. „Ich glaube nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick."

„Wie bitte?" Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu.

„Ich glaube nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick", wiederholte sie etwas fester.

„Sprichst du aus persönlicher Erfahrung?"

„Nein!" schnappte sie.

Er zog interessiert eine Braue hoch. Seine Augen richteten sich wieder auf das Feuer. „Manchmal geschehen Dinge, und man ist ganz in dem Moment gefangen … und man denkt nicht an die Folgen – bis es zu spät ist."

Ginny sah auf. Sie hätte beinah gekeucht. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war entrückt, als wäre er in Gedanken weit, weit weg. „Sprichst du aus persönlicher Erfahrung?"

Draco stand nur auf und warf sein Buch lässig in seinen offenen Koffer. „Sind wir fertig?"

Ginny stand auf. „Für heute Nacht. Ich schick dir eine Eule, wenn ich noch mehr Probleme mit Shakespeare haben sollte."

„Mach, was du willst." Draco floh ins Badezimmer. Ginny ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zur Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Draco eine Eule.


	4. Erschrocken

**Kapitel 4  
Erschrocken**

_Wer hätte gedacht, daß Weasleys so manipulativ sein können? Der Tag begann wie immer. Ich habe einen Brief von meiner Mutter erhalten, mit dem üblichen „Wie geht's Dir?", „Bitte iß", „Als ich Dich zuletzt gesehen habe, warst Du blaß und dünn" … das Übliche. „Gib Dir Mühe bei den Übungs-UTZs. Lern fleißig. In Liebe, Mutter". Die Ironie ist, daß sogar eine Kerze mehr Wärme hat. Aber ich mache ihr keinen Vorwurf, nicht im geringsten._  
_Zurück zu Little Red – sie hat mir täglich Eulen geschickt und ist zu mir gekommen, damit ich ihr helfe. Innerhalb von ein paar Tagen ist sie mit ‚Romeo und Julia' fertig geworden. Ich glaube, es hat ihr ziemlich gut gefallen._  
_Seit kurzem kommt sie einfach rüber, während ich lerne, und sitzt still da und liest. Ihr neues Projekt ist ‚Les Miserables' … viel Glück. Dafür habe ich drei Wochen gebraucht, und ich war vierzehn. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie dieselbe intellektuelle Kapazität hat, mit der ich gesegnet bin. Immerhin ist sie blutsverwandt mit Potters Freund._  
_Wie auch immer, sie kommt jetzt seit zwei Wochen zu mir rüber. Sie kommt jeden Abend um halb sieben und geht um acht Uhr, kurz vor dem abendlichen Ausgangsverbot. Es wird langsam zur Gewohnheit._

ooOOoo

Ginny stieß ein lautes Gähnen aus und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Draco, der auf seinem Bett saß, rollte mit den Augen. ‚Na, das war damenhaft.' Warum kam sie weiterhin bei ihm vorbei? Und darüber hinaus, warum gestattete er es ihr? War das alles nur Erpressung? Ihm fiel kein besserer Grund ein.

„Schlaf hier nicht ein", befahl er, als er seinen Astronomieaufsatz zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Meine Augen tun weh, das ist alles." Ginny stand auf und ging zu seinem Koffer hinüber. Aus reiner Gewohnheit ließ er das Bücherfach seines Koffers unverschlossen. Sie hatte ihn jeden Tag gebeten, seine Sammlung sehen zu dürfen, und es war so ärgerlich und lästig geworden, daß er ihr erlaubte, während ihrer Besuche seine Bücher zu lesen.  
Ginny ergriff ein Buch mit schwarzem Stoffumschlag.

„Edgar Allan Poe … Wer ist das?"

Draco klappte sein Buch zu. „Ein amerikanischer Schriftsteller des späten 19. Jahrhunderts."

„Nicht nur ein Muggel, sondern auch noch Amerikaner!" Ginny heuchelte Schock. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Was hat er geschrieben?"

„Hauptsächlich Kurzgeschichten und Gedichte", antwortete er und packte das Buch in ihren Händen. Er blätterte durch die Seiten, bis er fand, was er ihr zeigen wollte. „Hier, lies das."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann nicht. Meine Augen tun zu sehr weh. Lies es mir bitte vor." Ginny setzte sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden und lehnte den Kopf an die Bettkante.

„Bist du tatsächlich derart faul?"

Sie nickte lächelnd. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, schon gut …

Es ist lange her, da lebte am Meer,  
ich sag' euch nicht wo und wie –  
ein Mägdelein zart, von seltener Art,  
mit Namen Annabel Lee.  
Und das Mägdelein lebte für mich allein,  
und ich lebte allein für sie,

Ich war ein Kind, und sie war ein Kind,  
meine süße Annabel Lee,  
doch eine Liebe, so groß, so grenzenlos,  
wie die unsere gab es nie.  
Wir liebten uns so, daß die Engel darob  
beneideten mich um sie.

Da kam eines Tags aus den Wolken stracks  
ein Ungewitter und spie  
seinen Geifer aus, einen Höllengraus,  
und traf meine Annabel Lee.  
Und es kam ein hochgeborener Lord,  
der holte auf immer sie von mir fort  
in sein Reich am Meer und sperrte sie  
dort ein, meine Annabel Lee.

Ja, neidisch war die geflügelte Schar  
im Himmel auf mich und sie,  
und dies war der Grund, daß der Höllenmund  
des Sturms sein Verderben spie,  
bis sie erstarrte,  
und der Tod sie verscharrte,  
meine süße Annabel Lee.

Doch eine Liebe, so groß, so grenzenlos,  
wie die unsere, gab es nie.  
So liebten Ältere nie,  
so liebten Weisere nie,  
und wären die Engel auch noch so scheel,  
sie trennten doch nicht meine Seel' von der Seel'  
der lieblichen Annabel Lee.

Wenn die Sterne aufgeh'n, so kann ich drin seh'n  
die Äuglein der Annabel Lee,  
und noch jegliche Nacht hat mir Träume gebracht  
von der lieblichen Annabel Lee.  
So ruh' ich denn, bis der Morgen graut,  
allnächtlich bei meinem Liebchen traut  
in des schäumenden Grabes Näh',  
an der See, an der brandenden See."

Er sah zu ihr hinunter, und seine Augen verengten sich. Ginnys Augen mit den langen, braunen Wimpern waren geschlossen.

„Hey, Red." Er stieß sie an der Schulter an. „Wach auf!"

Aber statt dessen begann sie vornüberzukippen, mit dem Gesicht voran. Draco hechtete hinterher. Er landete auf dem Rücken, er hatte sie an den Schultern gepackt, die Füße in der Luft.

„Verdammt …" Behutsam lehnte er ihren Kopf wieder gegen das Bett. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst hier nicht einschlafen."

Was jetzt? Er könnte über den Flur zu Granger gehen und ihr sagen, sie sollte sie nehmen. Dann könnte er eine dämliche „Ich-hab-sie-so-gefunden–Geschichte" erfinden. Das schien die beste Lösung zu sein.  
Draco ging in die Hocke und ließ ihren Rücken gegen seinen Arm fallen. Dann benutzte er seinen anderen Arm, um sie aufzuheben. Er kam auf die Füße und taumelte etwas. Er fragte sich, wieso sie mit ihren 1,58 m schwerer war, als sie aussah. Sie war mager, und ihre Oberweite war nicht auffällig groß. Vielleicht war es ihre Hüfte …  
Schwankend verließ er sein Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, auf der stand:

SCHULSPRECHERIN: HERMINE GRANGER

Er mußte achtmal geklopft haben, bevor er aufgab. Das Mädchen schlief entweder schon, lernte oder trainierte Zungen–Ringen mit Potter. Bevor ihm zu diesem Gedanken irgendwelche bildlichen Vorstellungen kamen, kehrte er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück.  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor–Turm hochzugehen und a) sie am Porträtloch zurückzulassen, denn das wäre nicht sehr ritterlich, oder b) mit Weasley zusammenzustoßen, der nicht auf die Vernunft hören würde.  
Draco versetzte der Tür einen flüchtigen Tritt, und sie fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß. Er setzte sie auf seinem Bett ab. In der Befürchtung sie könnte seine Bettwäsche schmutzig machen zog er ihr die Schuhe aus und stellte sie ans Fußende des Bettes. Was hätte Draco in diesem Moment nicht für einen Hauselfen gegeben.  
Er ließ sie allein, und sie schlief ungestört.

ooOOoo

Es war Morgen. Ein frisch geduschter Draco zog sich Boxershorts, ein weißes T–Shirt und eine schwarze Hose über. Es war halb sieben, die Zeit zu der er gewöhnlich aufstand. Er warf sich sein Handtuch über die Schulter und verließ das Badezimmer.  
Ginny regte sich schon. Er zog schnell sein weißes Hemd und seine Robe an. Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, blieb sie im Bett, auf dem Rücken liegend.

„Bis du jetzt wach?" fragte Draco.

„Warum bin ich noch hier?"

„Du bist letzte Nacht hier eingeschlafen. Ich hab dich aufs Bett gelegt."

Ginny sah ihn mit verengten Augen an. „Du hast nicht … Hast du …"

„Das würde deinen Morgen perfekt machen, nicht?" neckte er. „Den Tag mit dem Wissen zu beginnen, daß _ich_mit dir geschlafen hab." Er beobachtete, wie ihr Gesicht glühte, und grinste. „Du bist leichtgläubig."

„Also, wo hast du dann geschlafen?"

Hatte er nicht. Er hatte sich die letzten zehn Stunden beschäftigt und die Tatsache ignoriert, daß ein Mädchen in seinem Bett schlief. Er mußte jeden Gegenstand in seinem Zimmer ungefähr fünfmal abgestaubt und den Lernstoff für sämtliche Fächer bewältigt haben. Er hatte das Zaubertränkeverzeichnis von "A" bis "M" auswendig gelernt und die erweiterte Ausgabe von ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit' gelesen. All diese Unruhe wegen des weiblichen Weasleys? ‚Ja', kicherte Dracos Unterbewußtsein. Er war immerhin siebzehn.

„Warum hast du mich nicht zu Hermine gebracht?" schlug Ginny vor.

„Das hab ich. Sie hat nicht geantwortet."

„Was ist mit meinem Aufenthaltsraum?"

„Du bist schwer", rechtfertigte sich Draco.

„Und was ist mit einem Schwebezauber? Das macht es viel einfacher."

Warum war _er_nicht darauf gekommen? „Genau, ich laß dich quer durchs Schloß schweben und das bei deinem zwanghaft gewalttätigen Bruder. Eher würde ich Crabbe eine Pediküre verpassen."

Ginny lächelte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, Draco, würde ich sagen, du wolltest, daß ich bleibe."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Blödsinn. Jetzt beeil dich und verschwinde."

Ginny schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und ging auf die Tür zu, die er ihr offenhielt. „Also, ich seh dich heute Abend?"

Er schloß nur die Tür, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen zu antworten. Selbstverständlich würde sie heute Abend vorbeikommen. Inzwischen war das vollkommen natürlich. Sie würde nach dem Abendessen kommen, und sie würden sich beide um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, es sei denn sie hatte eine Frage zu der Literatur, die sie las. Draco schnürte seine Schuhe zu. Er begann, sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen.

ooOOoo

Es war noch eine Woche bis zu den Probe–UTZs. Hermine sah beim Frühstück blaß aus, und Harry massierte ihre linke Hand. Ginny setzte sich neben Ron an den Frühstückstisch.

„Morgen."

„Nicht so laut", sagte Ron. „Hermine verträgt keine lauten Geräusche."

„Wieso?"

„Wegen der P.U.s", wisperte Ron. "Erwähn bloß nicht das C–Wort."

„Warum nicht? Dreht sie durch, wegen der Probe–UTZs?" fragte Ginny.

Das war ein großer Fehler. Rons und Harrys Augen weiteten sich in dem Moment, als Hermine die Hände auf die Tischplatte knallte. Besteck und Teller hüpften.  
Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie explodierte.

„Wir haben exakt sieben Tage, zwei Stunden, zweiundzwanzig Minuten und zweiundfünfzig Sekunden bis zu unseren Übungs–UTZs! Gestern bist du im Unterricht eingeschlafen, Harry! Und du hast angefangen, auf deine Notizen zu sabbern, Ron! Was, wenn der Teil in der Prüfung drankommt?"

„Schhh, Mine." Harry rieb Kreise auf ihrem Rücken. „Hier, trink bitte." Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Saft.

„Das heißt wohl, sie wird die nächste Viertelstunde nicht damit aufhören", vermutete Ron. „Ich muß schon sagen, Harry, du mußt wirkliche innere Kraft haben, daß du mit all dem fertig wirst."

„Was meinst du damit?" schnappte sie.

„Ähhm …" Ron sah Harry an, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort.

„Der Übungstest", warf Ginny ein. „Und außerdem ist er Quidditch–Kapitän. Merlin weiß, wie Charlie das alles gemacht hat."

„Oh …" Hermine seufzte. „Heißt das, wir sollten uns nicht sehen, Harry? Ich verursache dir noch mehr Streß, oder? Oh, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Bei all diesen Spielen und dem Unterricht nickst du ein, und wahrscheinlich verlierst du Schlaf, weil … nun … ähm …"

„Warum sollte er Schlaf verlieren?" hakte Ron nach.

„Es muß auch fürchterlich sein, zu …" fuhr sie fort.

„Mine!" unterbrach Harry. „Du verursachst mir gar nichts! Ich _will_ dich sehen. Ich kann für Quidditch trainieren und _trotzdem_lernen. Jetzt iß, bitte." Gehorsam griff sie nach einem Apfel und begann zu kauen, während Harry weiterhin ihren Rücken rieb.

„Übrigens, Gin", wandte Ron sich an sie, „ich hab dich gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Wo warst du?"

Ginny schluckte. Was nun? Sollte sie ihm erzählen, daß sie ihre Abende in Malfoys Zimmer verbrachte und gestern eingeschlafen war? „Ich hab für die Semesterabschlußprüfungen gelernt, aber ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen."

„Madame Pince hat dich nicht geweckt?"

„Na ja, ich war sehr weit hinten, und sie hat mich nicht vor heute früh gesehen."

Rons Brauen hoben sich. „Komisch."

„Ginny hat die richtige Einstellung", hauchte Hermine. „Und ihre Prüfungen sind nicht wie … wie …"

Ron seufzte. „Hermine, als dein Freund sag ich dir: Halt die Klappe. Du kriegst noch einen Herzinfarkt."

„Mine, tu mir einen Gefallen", bat Harry. „Rede nicht. Iß einfach dein Frühstück." Hermine wimmerte und setzte ihr Frühstück fort. Vielleicht war es ganz gut so, daß Draco sie letzte Nacht nicht zu Hermine gebracht hatte.

ooOOoo

„Ist es nicht unbequem, die Robe anzubehalten?" fragte Ginny.

Draco lag auf dem Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Der Text für Verwandlung lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm. „Nein. Es ist kalt."

Ginny hatte ihre Robe über die Stuhllehne geworfen. Das Feuer und der Wärmezauber, den sie über den Raum ausgesprochen hatte, waren mehr als ausreichend, damit es sich anfühlte, als wäre es Frühling. „Du bist verrückt." Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu und las weiter. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Müde?" bemerkte Ginny. „Soll ich gehen?"

„Nein", antwortete er. Moment, hörte sich das an, als wollte er, daß sie blieb? Er konnte sie das nicht glauben lassen. „Ich bin nicht müde", fügte er gleich darauf hinzu.

„Aber du hast gegähnt."

„So?" Er blinzelte und zwickte sich in den Nasenrücken. Ginny erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ließ „Les Miserables" darauf fallen. Sie zog sich sein Lehrbuch heran.

„Wo hast du aufgehört?"

„Abschnitt 4."

„Du hast die ganze Woche lang jede Nacht gelernt, du mußt dich entspannen."

„Nein", sagte Draco wieder.

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken. Ginny seufzte. Sie las weiter, wo er abgebrochen hatte. Wen kümmerte es schon, daß sie auf seinem Bett saß? Wen kümmerte es, ob sie ihm vorlas? Er war so müde. Neben dem Lernen hatte er noch Hausaufgaben, Ginnys Besuche und Quidditch, und nach dem Beginn des neuen Semesters würde er seine Pflichten als Snapes Assistent wieder aufnehmen müssen.  
Er hörte einen kurzen Moment zu, wie sie las. Draco konnte seine Mutter sehen, die dicht neben ihm im Bett saß und ihm ein Buch vorlas. Ihr platinblondes Haar war locker zu einem Zopf zusammengefaßt, das Ende baumelte über ihre Schulter. Sie trug eine dunkelviolette Nachtrobe, ihr silberner Schmuck glitzerte in den Reflexen des Feuers. Ihre Stimme war weich wie Kerzenlicht, sie trübte seine Sinne, bis sie völlig verschwommen waren.  
Er drehte sich um und hielt die Augen halboffen. Ginny saß da in ihrer Schuluniform, die rot–goldene Krawatte schief über ihrem weißen Kragen. Das Buch lag in ihrem Schoß, direkt über ihren blassen Beinen. Ginnys feuerrotes Haar war offen, die Spitzen reichten ihr bis an die Schulter. ‚Ich ruh nur meine Augen einen Augenblick aus', sagte er sich und ließ seine Augen zufallen.

Ginny blickte von dem Buch auf und bemerkte, daß Draco schlief. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Penelope Clearwater, Percys Freundin, vor einigen Jahren im Fuchsbau zu Besuch gewesen war. Percy war direkt neben ihr eingeschlafen. Ihre Mutter hatte später erklärt, wenn man sich mit jemandem wohl fühle, lasse man jegliche Abwehr fallen. Im Alter von dreizehn hatte sie es nicht wirklich verstanden, aber jetzt … ‚Ich frage mich, ob Draco so denkt. Oder irgendwie im entferntesten ähnlich.'

Ginny zog eine Grimasse, Schlafen in der Schuluniform konnte unbequem sein. Sie öffnete den Verschluß der Robe und zog sachte seinen linken Arm heraus. Dabei bemerkte sie Male auf seinem Unterarm. Sie schob den Ärmel hoch, um es in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die Male waren dunkelbraune Verbrennungen: ein Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorkam. Hastig zog sie die Robe wieder über seinen Arm und verbarg den häßlichen Anblick. Ginny gefror das Blut in den Adern, und sie fiel zu Boden.

Draco erwachte mit einem Ruck. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Sicht klar wurde. Bis dahin war Ginny zur Tür zurückgewichen.

„Was ist mit dir, Red?"

„B… Blei…", stammelte sie, die Hände um die Türklinke geschlungen. Sie benutzte sie, um sich daran hochzuziehen.

„Was?" Draco stand vom Bett auf.

Ginny mühte sich, die Tür zu öffnen. „Bleib weg, bleib weg!" verlangte sie. Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer und durch den Flur. Sie rannte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Draco eilte zur Tür.

„Hey!" rief er. „Virginia! Virginia, komm zurück!"

Die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs flog auf.

„Malfoy …" Hermine zitterte, als sie versuchte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Bitte hör auf." Sie wandte sich in die Richtung, in die er starrte. Am Ende des Flurs konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen, die ihre Schritte beschleunigte und langsam außer Sichtweite verschwand. „Wer war das?" fragte sie Draco.

Als Antwort schlug er nur die Tür zu. Was zur Hölle war in sie gefahren? Im einen Moment las sie ihm vor, im nächsten raste sie wie eine Gestörte aus dem Raum. Er lief vor dem Feuer auf und ab, aber nichts Logisches kam ihm in den Sinn. Was hatte sie veranlaßt wegzurennen?


	5. Befragung

**Kapitel 5  
Befragung  
**

_Er hat gesagt, er will keiner sein. Aber er ist einer. Er ist einer. Draco ist ein Todesser. Die ganze Zeit bin ich auf engstem Raum mit einem Anhänger von Du–weißt–schon–wem gewesen. Er hätte mich umbringen können. Hat er aber nicht. Warum nicht? Ich bin gegen seinen Meister. Sein Vater haßt meine Familie. Er müßte mich auch hassen! Warum tut er das nicht?_

ooOOoo

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seitdem Ginny das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen hatte. Es war in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Jedesmal, wenn sie Draco sah, blitzte ein Bild des Mals in ihrem Kopf auf und sie rannte weit weg von ihm.  
Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, es Hermine zu erzählen, aber da die zur Zeit ein Fall für die Psychiatrie war … Es Ron zu erzählen, war sinnlos, und das gleiche galt für Harry. Sie dachte daran, es Professor McGonnagall zu sagen, aber was, wenn sie eine vollständige Erklärung abgeben mußte? Das würde bedeuten zu offenbaren, daß sie zu später Stunde im Zimmer des Schulsprechers gewesen war. Dann kam ihr Professor Dumbledore in den Sinn. Er würde keine Fragen stellen, er würde einfach nur zuhören.  
Ginny traf eine Entscheidung, als sie zur Schulküche ging. Gleich nach den letzten Semesterprüfungen würde sie zu Dumbledore marschieren und es ihm sagen.

‚Ja, laß es uns ihm sagen. Es wäre,als würde ich mein Todesurteil unterzeichnen, wenn ich nein sagen würde."

‚Es ist ein Todesurteil, sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anzuschließen."

‚Tja, dann werde ich so oder so dran glauben müssen'

Irgendwas paßte nicht.

ooOOoo

Sie war nicht in der Großen Halle. Draco behielt den Gryffindor–Tisch im Auge. Er hatte bemerkt, daß sie alles tat, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, angefangen dabei, daß sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung ging bis hin zur kompletten Aufgabe ihrer Bibliotheksbesuche. Sie hatte sogar aufgehört, bei ihm vorbeizukommen. Was als Erpressungsszenario begonnen hatte, hatte sich für ihn in allabendliche Gewohnheit verwandelt. Ihm lag ein Stein im Magen. Er hatte sein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor sich, aber er schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Während alle anderen um ihn herum wie wild lernten, machte er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen. Er hatte eine Woche voller schlafloser Nächte gehabt, die er mit Fakten, Gegenmitteln und Beschwörungsformeln ausgefüllt hatte.

Neben ihm verlagerte sich Gewicht. Er warf einen Seitenblick in die Richtung und sah Pansy, ihre Nase mißbilligend gerümpft.

„Malfoy …"

„Parkinson …"

Sie senkte die Stimme. „Ich hab dich gesehen."

„Und unglücklicherweise kann niemand _dich _verfehlen. Nicht mit dem Gesicht", brummte Draco. „Mußt du nicht lernen?"

„Ich hab dich und Weasleys Schwester gesehen."

Draco wandte ihr jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu, versuchte aber weiterhin, seine genervteste Malfoymiene aufzusetzen. „Was zum Teufel grunzt du da?"

„Das weißt du genau."

„Ich schlage vor, du fängst etwas besseres mit deiner Zeit an, als Geschichten zu erfinden", raunzte Draco. „Du hast es weiß Gott nötig, deine Zensuren zu retten."

Rote Zornesflecken erschienen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schnaubte und stürmte davon.

ooOOoo

Es war der Tag der letzten Prüfung, und Ginny konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Das einzige, was sie davor bewahrte zu explodieren, war der Gedanke daran, daß sie es bald Dumbledore erzählen würde. Sie mußte nur noch ihre letzte Prüfung beenden – Zaubertränke.  
Sie war zweifellos bereit. Sie hatte für eine Woche ihre Lektüre von ‚Les Miserables' unterbrochen. Genau genommen hatte sie das Buch in Dracos Zimmer vergessen, zusammen mit ihrer Robe. Sie hatte sich eine von einer anderen Gryffindor geliehen, Crissy Bockson. Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Abschlußprüfungen, ungeachtet ihres Bedürfnisses, die Worte von Victor Hugo zu lesen.  
Der Kerker begann, sich mit Ravenclaws und Gryffindors zu füllen. Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke, daß sie Zaubertränke nicht mit den Slytherins hatte. Armer Ron. Snape war wirklich ziemlich parteiisch.

Snape stürmte in den Raum. Seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich hinter ihm, als er schnell den Raum durchschritt. Er ging direkt auf die Tafel zu und kritzelte in seiner krakeligen Schrift Anweisungen darauf. Dann wandte er sich an die Klasse.

„Sie haben eineinhalb Stunden."

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und beschäftigte sich mit irgendwelchen Papieren.  
Wenn Ginny es richtig verstand, waren sie angewiesen, drei bestimmte Zaubertränke herzustellen und mit ihrem Namen zu versehen. Man sollte alle Schritte aufschreiben, qualitative Daten erfassen, die Eigenschaften der verwendeten Zutaten beschreiben, die Ergebnisse bei Kombination der einzelnen Zutaten angeben und schließlich eine Vermutung äußern, um welche Art von Trank es sich handelte. Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie konnte sich die Prüfung der Siebtkläßler nur zu gut vorstellen. Es war immerhin ein Probe–UTZ. Wie lang wohl heute der Stock in seinem Arsch war?

Ihre Zaubertränke waren rot, gelb und dunkelgrau. Das waren hoffentlich die Farben, die vorgesehen waren. Sie blickte um sich und sah, daß einige dieselben Ergebnisse hatten. Ein besonders intelligenter Junge aus Ravenclaw hatte rot, gold und silber. Ginny schluckte. Sie näherte sich dem Ende ihres Pergaments, sie notierte gerade die letzten Daten der Zaubertränke. Snape war die letzten fünfzehn Minuten herumgepirscht und hatte einige Ergebnisse kritisiert.

„Mehr Ringelblume", kommentierte er die grüne Lösung einer Gryffindor. „Zu viel Seegras", korrigierte er einen Ravenclaw.

Dann kam er auf Ginnys Tisch zu. Ginny sah auf und schluckte, als er ihre Phiolen beäugte. So, wie er die Stirn runzelte, sah er aus, als würde er sie im Geiste auswerten.

„Pr… Professor?" murmelte sie. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Die Zeit ist um!" sagte er laut.

Ginny schrak zusammen. Alle standen auf und legten ihre Phiolen an der vorgesehenen Stelle auf dem Pult ab. Ginny sah auf ihren Zettel hinab, sie hatte mitten im Satz aufgehört. Sie setzte an, ihn zu beenden.

„Ich sagte, die Zeit ist um, Ms Weasley!" bellte er.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sie die Feder ab, sammelte ihre Phiolen zusammen und plazierte sie auf dem Pult. Sie legte ihr Pergament auf den Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch, packte ihre Sachen und stürmte aus dem Raum.

‚Sag es Dumbledore, sag es Dumbledore …'

Eine Hand umklammerte sie an der Hüfte. Bevor sie in Panik kreischen konnte, zischte eine Stimme:

„Wage es nicht, den Mund aufzumachen. Geh weiter, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist."

Panik überkam sie, als sie Dracos Stimme erkannte. Sie ging gleichmäßig weiter.

„Dreh dich nach links", wies er sie an, „geh zu meinem Zimmer."

Sie kamen an einer Gruppe Erstkläßler aus Hufflepuff vorbei. Ginny überlegte, ob sie einfach um ihr Leben rennen sollte. Das wäre eine gute Idee. Dumbledores Büro war nicht weit von dem Flügel entfernt, den die Schulsprecher bewohnten.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie einen heftigen Ruck an ihrer Robe spürte.

„Tu's nicht", warnte er.

Sie fühlte, wie etwas gegen ihren Rücken stieß, was sie veranlaßte, den Rumpf zu krümmen. Sein Zauberstab drückte gegen ihre Wirbelsäule. Er hielt sie in Reichweite seines Zauberstabs, sie hatte keine Chance.  
Sie erreichten seine allzu vertraute Tür. Er nannte das Paßwort und die Tür schwang quietschend auf. Draco berührte behutsam die Tür, und sie schloß sich langsam. Er zog sie zum Kamin.

„Hier", sagte er und reichte ihr die Robe, die sie hier vergessen hatte. Ginny nahm sie, mit den Augen auf seinem linken Arm. Sie konnte sich noch immer das Mal vorstellen.

„D… danke."

Sie drehte sich schnell um und hielt den Atem an, als Draco sie am linken Handgelenk festhielt – mit seiner linken Hand.

„Was war letzte Woche?" fragte er. Sie wandte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Ich …"

Sie blickte immer wieder flüchtig auf seinen Arm, wie sehr sie sich auch zu zwingen versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du was?"

Dann bemerkte er, daß sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht sah, wie sonst immer, wenn sie miteinander redeten. „Was ist los mit dir? Was guckst du so?"

„N… nichts", log sie.

Ihre Augen waren auf seinen Arm geheftet und schweiften dann kurz zu seinem Gesicht. Sie entschied sich, nach unten zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, daß das ihre Augen davon abhalten würde zu wandern. Doch was sie auch tat, ihre Augen schossen zurück zu seinem Arm. Draco folgte ihrem Blick. Dann, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Erkenntnis, sah er Ginny an.

„Du … hast es gesehen."

„Was gesehen?" Sie wandte sich ihrer Robe zu, die sie sich über den Arm gehängt hatte. Die losen Fäden daran waren auf einmal außerordentlich interessant.

„Das Mal auf meinem Arm."

Sie wurde wieder blaß und zerrte ihr Handgelenk aus seinem Griff. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest …" Sie ging geradewegs auf die Tür zu.

Draco eilte an ihre Seite und verhinderte ihre Flucht, indem er eine Hand auf die Tür knallte. Ginny holte tief Luft. Sie war der Tür zugewandt, und Draco stand dicht hinter ihr, sein Atem an ihrem Nacken.

„Du bist eine schreckliche Lügnerin, Red." Er kam näher und entfernte seine Hand von der Tür. „Hast du Angst vor mir?"

Sie sah zu Boden und gab keine Antwort. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen wanderten zur Türklinke.

„Was willst du hören?"

„Ich will deine Antwort."

„Du bist … Du bist ein Todesser", brachte sie schließlich im Flüsterton hervor. „Du … hast gelogen."

„Ich hab nie gesagt, daß ich keiner bin."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Aber du hast gesagt, dir würde nichts daran liegen, einer zu sein!"

„Ja."

„Also, dann, wie …?"

„Nicht alles ist eindeutig, Red!" rief er aus. „Nicht alles ist einfach schwarz oder weiß!"

„Hat dein Vater dich gezwungen, Todesser zu werden? Ist es das?"

„Nein, ich hab's freiwillig getan", bekannte er. „Es war meine Pflicht und eine Ehre, mich anzuschließen."

Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Aber warum?"

„Die Dinge ändern sich", gestand er und trat zurück. „Du solltest das wissen. Du kommst jede Nacht zu mir, auf der Suche nach Hilfe bei deiner Lektüre."

„Nicht mehr", murmelte sie und ging zum Kamin.

„Ja, nicht mehr. Und weshalb? Weil dir die Gesellschaft eines Todessers den Magen umdreht?" zischte Draco. „Also gut, nur zu, laß es alles raus, aber erwarte nicht von mir, daß ich deine Haare zurückhalte."

„Ich … Ich weiß nicht, warum ich weggerannt bin. Alles, was ich weiß ist, daß ich das Mal gesehen hab, und es hat mich erschreckt."

„Das ist natürlich."

Sie nickte beschämt. Sie standen ruhig vor dem Feuer, ohne ein Wort.

„Wie … Wie alt warst du?" fragte sie. „Wann hat du dich angeschlossen?"

„Silvester, als ich sechzehn war, letztes Jahr. Ich hatte vor, mein Leben dem Dunklen Lord zu weihen", sagte er, während er ins Feuer starrte.

„Was ist passiert? Du hast dich ihm freiwillig angeschlossen. Was hat sich geändert?"

„Warum sollte ich dir das erzählen?"

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny zu und trat neben sie.

„Damit du mich bei Dumbledore anschwärzen kannst wie die gute kleine Weasley, die du bist? Glaubst du, du würdest eine besondere kleine Belohnung kriegen, für den Dienst, den du der Menschheit erwiesen hast?"

„Verdammt, Draco!" Ginny schloß die Augen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich will es nur wissen!"

„Warum sollte es dich interessieren, was los ist?!"

„Weil es so ist!" schrie sie, hielt sich dann aber augenblicklich die Hände vor den Mund. Sie zog sie zurück und murmelte: „Ich … Ich dachte wir wären befreundet, wenigstens …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde dir nicht gefallen."

„Was immer passiert ist, ist dafür verantwortlich, daß du kein Todesser sein willst", gab sie zurück. „Wie könnte es mir nicht gefallen?"

Er wandte sich ab, die Hand auf dem Kaminsims, die Augen auf das Feuer gerichtet.

„Erinnerst du dich an ein Mädchen namens Angie Wells? Sie war ,glaub ich, in Ravenclaw." Ginny nickte.

„Ja, sie ist in meinem Jahrgang. Jedenfalls war sie das letztes Jahr. Ihre Großeltern haben sie nach Durmstrang geschickt, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Aber was …!?" Ginny schluckte, als Draco zu ihr aufblickte. „Du meinst, du …" Sie fühlte sich schwach und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Ihre Eltern waren meine erste Aufgabe. Es war das erste Mal, daß ich das grüne Licht angerührt habe, und in dem Moment, als ich es tat … war ich ihm verfallen. Ich hab mich auf meine nächste Aufgabe gefreut. Ich konnte nicht anders, als an all die Zauberer zu denken, die ich töten könnte, und daß ich ihnen zeigen würde, daß ich mächtiger war als sie."

Ginny vergrub die Fingerspitzen in ihrem Rock.

„Meine nächste Aufgabe war ein Muggelpaar, dessen Kind nach Beauxbaton ging." Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Sicher, sie waren nur Muggel, aber ich dachte, ich würde es trotzdem genießen. Sie sind gerannt wie kleine Spinnen. Ihre Angst bereitete mir Vergnügen. Aber sie waren Muggel, sie konnten sich nicht verteidigen. Aber eine Aufgabe war eine Aufgabe. Zuerst hab ich den Vater getötet, dann die Mutter. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, sie hatte keine Zeit, ihren Angreifer zu sehen. Als ich bereit war zu gehen, hörte ich einen Schrei. Als ich nach unten sah, war da ein Baby, das neben dem toten Körper seiner Mutter wimmerte."

„Oh Gott – sag, daß du das nicht getan hast." wimmerte Ginny.

„Ich könnte lügen und sagen, der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht zu mir gekommen und hätte mir befohlen, es zu Ende zu bringen" murmelte Draco. „Ich könnte sagen, daß es dem Kind gut geht, daß es gerade in diesem Moment im Schnee spielt." Er lächelte höhnisch. „Danach hat sich alles verändert. Ich hab mich verändert." Er blickte auf und sah Ginny ihre Tränen abwischen. „Worüber zur Hölle weinst du? Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte ich …"

„Warum tust du's nicht?"

„Die Starken überleben, die Schwachen sterben", erklärte er. „Ich weigere mich, schwach zu sein."

„Nein", widersprach Ginny. „Ich weigere mich, das zu glauben. Wenn du es Dumbledore erzählen würdest, würde er es verstehen."

„Laß es uns dem Schulleiter erzählen", höhnte Draco. „Dann fangen die Auroren ihre Untersuchung an, ich werde für meine Verbrechen nach Askaban geschickt, und die Dementoren werden einen Festtag haben, wenn sie das Leben aus mir rausküssen dürfen – buchstäblich!" Draco sprang auf die Füße, seine Augen durchbohrten sie. „Ich bin siebzehn, Red. Ich weiß, was dieser Ort den anderen von uns angetan hat."

„Also hat Draco Malfoy doch vor etwas Angst, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wird." Sie sah ihn an und entschuldigte sich sofort. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich … Ich wünschte, ich könnte helfen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt nichts, was noch getan werden könnte."

„Was ist mit Weihnachten? Glaubst du, du wirst … Aufgaben erhalten?" formulierte sie vorsichtig.

„Mehr als wahrscheinlich", sagte er beiläufig.

„Also wirst du nicht versuchen zu entkommen?" fragte sie.

„Nehmen wir an ich finde einen Weg raus, mit meinem Körper intakt und unverhext. Wohin sollte ich fliehen?"

„Zu Freunden?"

„Kinder von Bekannten meines Vaters."

„Familie?"

„Die Liebe meine Vaters ist Würde und Ehre. Die meiner Mutter ist Schweigen."

Ginny sank der Mut. Er hatte wirklich niemanden, an den er sich wenden konnte. „Fährst du am selben Tag wie alle anderen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute Abend um acht. Der frühere Zug."

„Warum so früh?"

„Vater will es so. Er sagte, ich solle so bald wie möglich da sein."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie könnten etwas im Schilde führen. Das würde bedeuten, daß ein Muggelgeborener, eine Aurorenfamilie oder eine aus dem Ministerium das neue Jahr mit einem Todesfall beginnen würden. Draco hatte in einem Jahr fünf Menschen getötet. Vielleicht mehr.

„Ich verstehe." Ginnys Gedanken trübten sich, als sie zur Tür ging. „Schöne Ferien, Draco."

Er beobachtete, wie sie sein Zimmer verließ. Es war äußerst enttäuschend. Da war kein Werfen irgendwelcher Dinge an die Wand oder andauerndes Geschrei. Aber er hatte es ihr erzählt, er hatte darüber gesprochen, was passiert war. Wenigsten die grundlegenden Dinge hatte er ihr gesagt. Wer weiß, wie ihre Reaktion ausgefallen wäre, hätte er ihr alles erzählt.  
Dies waren dunkle Zeiten für die Zaubererwelt, Voldemorts Untergrund strebte wieder an die Macht. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis die Hand des Schicksal ihn erreichte?  
Draco holte tief Luft und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er war ein 17jähriger Junge. Er hatte fünf Leben auf dem Gewissen, eins davon nur ein paar Wochen alt. Er war siebzehn und hatte bereits fünf Menschen getötet und viele gefoltert. Er atmete tief ein.  
Draco bemerkte, daß der Raum düsterer wurde, als sie ging.


	6. Nachdenklich

**Kapitel 6  
Nachdenklich  
**

_Heute Abend fahre ich nach Hause. In diesem Moment bin ich im Zug._  
_Sind alle Versprechen dazu gemacht, gehalten zu werden? Ich hatte die Gewohnheit, meine zu brechen, weil keins davon wichtig war. Ich habe den Bedingungen der Leute nur zugestimmt, damit sie die Klappe halten. Ich habe vielen Mädchen Versprechungen gemacht, daß ich sie wiedersehen würde und solchen Unsinn. Ich breche meine Versprechen oft unbedacht. Aber dieses Mädchen …_  
_Dieses Mal habe ich ihr kein Versprechen gegeben, weil ich wußte, daß ich es brechen würde. Dieses Mal war es anders._

ooOOoo

Draco machte seinen Koffer zu und schloß ihn ab. In Gedanken kreuzte er Dinge ab: Unterwäsche, Hosen, Hemden, Roben, Socken, Schuhe, Schulbücher, Taschenbücher, Zauberstab … Er zog seinen Umhang enger um seinen Hals. Er hob seinen Koffer an der Seite an und bewegte ihn zur Tür. Er warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr, die in der Nähe der Badezimmertür tickte. Die Kutsche würde ihn um halb acht auflesen, jetzt war es viertel nach sieben.

Ginny betrat mit gesenktem Kopf den Gryffindor–Turm. Die Fette Dame ließ sie das Paßwort ganze dreimal wiederholen. Daraufhin hielt ihr das Portrait einen Vortrag darüber, daß sie lauter sprechen sollte, den Ginny aber ignorierte. Sie schleppte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Leute liefen herum und begannen zu packen. Hermine, Harry und Ron gehörten zu den wenigen, die über die Ferien blieben. Viele fuhren nach Hause wie Draco, nur daß er schon heute aufbrechen würde.  
Harry und Hermine saßen schlummernd auf dem Sofa, während Ron und Seamus Schach spielten. Ginny legte ihre Robe ab und zog die aus, die sie anhatte.

„Hallo, Gin", begrüßte Ron sie ohne aufzublicken.

„Hallo."

„Wo warst du?"

„Spazieren."

Ginny setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am dichtesten am Feuer stand. Nachdem sie Draco alleingelassen hatte, war sie im Schloß umhergelaufen. Von Zeit zu Zeit wollte sie weinen, weil sie nicht wußte, was noch kommen würde. Sie waren immer noch freundlich zueinander, sie hatte das Wort „befreundet" benutzt. Die Wurzel dieses Wortes war natürlich „Freund". War es das, was sie für ihn war? Draco hatte ihr einige dunkle Geheimnisse anvertraut, bedeutete das, daß er ihr vertraute, oder hatte er nur diese Last auf seinen Schultern erleichtern müssen? Und wenn sie Freunde waren, würden sie das auch noch sein, wenn er zurückkam? Unter all den Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrten, stach eine heraus: Was würde passieren, wenn er zurückkehrte?  
Ginny konnte die Antwort nicht abwarten. Sie mußte es _jetzt_wissen. Sie sprintete aus dem Aufenthaltsraum und ließ Ron und Seamus fassungslos zurück.

Draco steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Er stand allein an den großen Toren, seinen Koffer neben sich, als er auf die Kutsche wartete. Ihm begann vor dem bevorstehenden Weihnachtsfest zu grausen. Er konnte es vor sich sehen:

Am Weihnachtsmorgen würde er zum Frühstück hinuntergehen. Er würde an der linken Seite seines Vaters sitzen, seine Mutter gegenüber. Sie würden in angemessenem Schweigen essen. Dann würde Mutter sich nach der Schule erkundigen, nach Pansy, nach seinen Zensuren, Pansy, Quidditch, Pansy … So sehr er seine Mutter auch liebte, sie hatte keine Ahnung wie nervig Parkinsons Tochter wirklich war. Den Tag würden sie getrennt verbringen, wie üblich, bis zum späten Nachmittag, wenn sie die Weihnachtsgala des Ministeriums besuchten. Dieses Jahr würde Draco unter den Bekannten seines Vaters stehen, gemeinsam mit Crabbe und Goyle. Und ein paar Tage bevor die Schule wieder anfing würde der Dunkle Lord Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen.

Er drehte sich um, als er aus dem Schloß herüberhallende, schnelle Schritte hörte. Er sah eine Gestalt in grauer Weste und Rock. Ihr rotes Haar verriet, wer sie war.

Ginny stoppte vor Draco und beugte sich plötzlich keuchend vornüber, als sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ihre Sommersprossen waren verschwunden, und ihr Gesicht war rosig vom Rennen.  
Draco sah zu ihr hinunter.

„Was?" fragte er, barscher als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Nachdem sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, blickte sie auf und sagte: „Draco … ich … der Handel gilt nicht mehr."

„Welcher Handel?"

„Daß du mir beim Lesen hilfst und niemand etwas erfährt von deinen Gefühlen gegenüber deiner …", Ginny blickte finster drein, „Arbeit."

Draco grinste beinahe. „Du gibst also klein bei?" Er war frei. Wenn er jetzt nur noch dieses Angstgefühl in seinem Magen unterdrücken könnte.

„Wegen der … Umstände."

„Mitleid mit mir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Schnee begann sachte vom Himmel zu fallen. Die Kutsche kam vor Draco zum Stehen.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, daß du eine schreckliche Lügnerin bist." Er wuchtete seinen Koffer in die Kutsche.

„Es ist nur, daß ich dich nach Weihnachten sehen möchte. Du weißt schon, ohne Verpflichtungen."

Das ließ Draco erstarren. „Was?" Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Nach allem, was du weißt, willst du immer noch mit mir reden? Jede normale Person würde um ihr Leben rennen." Er kicherte fast. „Du bist ein Idiot."

Ginny seufzte. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist, daß ich gerne Zeit mit dir verbringe. Es war … nett."

Das versetzte Draco in Panik – so sehr ein Malfoy in Panik geraten konnte. Sie wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen, und noch irrsinniger war, er wollte das auch.

„Ich weiß nicht." Er sah Ginny enttäuscht blicken. „Erwartest du eine Abmachung irgendeiner Art? Denn ich …"

„Keine Abmachung", sagte Ginny. „Keine Bedingungen. Wenn du zurückkommst, werde ich mit dir reden. Wenn du mich dann nicht wiedersehen willst, sag's mir. Einverstanden?"

Draco verengte die Augen. Es klang, als würde sie sich festlegen. „Ich muß dir keine Versprechen geben, wir sind schließlich kein Liebespaar oder so was."

Sie lächelte, und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, erschütterte seine Abwehr. „Keine Versprechen, nur zwei Menschen, die die Gesellschaft des anderen wollen."

Es war ausgesprochen uncharakteristisch für Draco. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. Behutsam strich er mit dem Daumen die Schneeflocken von ihren Wimpern. Ginny wurde augenblicklich warm unter Dracos Berührung. Wie er sie ansah … Was dachte er? Würde er sie schlagen? Lachen? Sie vielleicht küssen?  
So plötzlich, wie er sie berührt hatte, zog er seine Hand zurück und stieg in die Kutsche ein. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung Hogsmeade–Bahnhof. Draco warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich abwandte.

ooOOoo

Dracos Zugfahrt war ermüdend. Allein zu sein gab ihm die Möglichkeit, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Wo würde er in einem Jahr sein? Würde er sein wie sein Vater, und Reichtum und Macht haben, die ihn zu einem gemachten Mann machen würden? Oder würde er in Askaban sein und dahinvegetieren, dem Erbarmen der Dementoren ausgeliefert. Paßte Red da irgendwo hinein? Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ein seltsamer Gedanke.

Er wurde abgeholt und direkt zur Villa gebracht. Als er ankam, nahm eine Hauselfe, die einen verblichenen, rosafarbenen Kissenbezug trug, seinen Koffer.

„Hallo, junger Herr. Ihr Vater wartet in seinem oberen Arbeitszimmer auf Sie. 's is dringend, Sir."

Draco nickte. Er erklomm die Treppe und blieb vor der ersten Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen. Er klopfte vorsichtig, bis sein Vater ihm gestattete einzutreten.  
Der Raum war schwach beleuchtet, das einzige Licht rührte von dem Feuer im Kamin her. Lucius Malfoy lächelte spöttisch aus seinem Stuhl hinter dem Mahagonischreibtisch, während er Unterlagen auf dem Tisch durchblätterte. Eine Ader entlang des Ansatzes seines schneeweißen, langen Haares schien ihm vor Zorn platzen zu wollen. Draco konnte spüren, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Lucius blickte auf.

„Ah, Draco. Willkommen zu Hause." Er bedeutete Draco mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen. „Wie war die Schule?"

„Einfach", antwortete Draco. „Ich hatte gerade heute Probe–UTZs."

„Da siehst du, was du erreichen kannst, wenn du dich einsetzt. Das heißt wohl, du kommst mit deinen Studien jetzt besser voran." Lucius strich ein Blatt Papier glatt. „Sonst noch irgendwas Interessantes?"

Draco überlegte einen Augenblick. Das Bild eines speziellen rothaarigen Mädchens kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Er schluckte.

„Nein, außer meinem bevorstehendem Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw, das ist alles."

„Ich verstehe."

Lucius stand auf und lehnte sich vor Draco an den Schreibtisch.

„Lernen, Quidditch … Nimmt noch irgendwas anderes deine Zeit in Anspruch?"

Ok, irgendwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung, Draco konnte es fühlen.

„Meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher, aber das …"

Lucius warf Draco daraufhin ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament in den Schoß. Verwirrt wandte sich Draco seinem Vater zu. Die Lippe seines Vaters zuckte, als würde er versuchen, seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken. Langsam und nachdenklich entfaltete er das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Draco biß die Zähne zusammen, um seine siedenden Empfindungen zurückzuhalten.

_Lieber Mr Malfoy,_

_Ich bin Schülerin in Hogwarts, und ich habe Neuigkeiten betreffs Ihres Sohnes, Draco Malfoy. Die Nachricht, die ich habe, wird ein Schock für Sie sein, wie sie es auch für mich war, denn ich bin im selben Haus wie Draco und habe geglaubt, mit ihm dieselben Tugenden zu teilen._  
_Draco ist mehr als einmal in der Gesellschaft von Arthur Weasleys Tochter gesehen worden. Das erste Mal, daß ich Zeuge wurde, war vor einigen Monaten, als die beiden mit einer Schneeballschlacht beschäftigt waren. Bald darauf wurde diese gefolgt von ihren Besuchen in seinem Zimmer. Sie kommt nach dem Abendessen und verläßt ihn nach nicht weniger als zwei oder drei Stunden._  
_Ich würde Sie nicht anlügen, Sir, denn ich habe den größten Respekt vor Ihnen. Ich bin eine Person, die über Dracos Entscheidungen besorgt ist. Anbei sind Fotos als Beweis meiner Behauptungen. Ich hoffe, es Ihnen mitzuteilen hilft Draco, seine Moral und Prioritäten zu bewahren._

_Danke für Ihre Zeit,_  
_Anonym_

‚Von wegen anonym', höhnte Draco. Er hätte Pansys Handschrift überall wiedererkannt.

„Diese Person ist ein Idiot."

„Wirklich?"

Lucius schlug mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch, wobei er drei Fotos über die Kante beförderte: Draco und Ginny im Schnee, Draco und Ginny in der Bibliothek, und die beiden vor Dracos Zimmer.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich besser erzogen", fauchte Lucius.

Draco schwieg. Er konnte nichts sagen.

„Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, daß unser Meister es noch nicht herausgefunden hat. Hätte er das …" Lucius schnalzte mit der Zunge. „So eine Demütigung."

Draco starrte nur auf die Bilder, insbesondere das, auf dem er sie vor seinem Zimmer selbstgefällig anlächelte. Oh, das sah nicht gut aus.

„Ich habe sehr hart gearbeitet, um dir ein angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen", zischte Lucius. „Wenn du dieses Leben vermasselst für billige Sex–Eskapaden, wirst du das bitter bereuen, und auch deine Freundin."

Er mußte scherzen! Sex mit Red? Nicht, daß ihm die Idee nie gekommen wäre, besonders als sie in seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Als sie sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte, war ihr Rock leicht hochgerutscht und hatte ihre cremigen Oberschenkel enthüllt … Unnötig zu erwähnen, daß er niemals tatsächlich Sex mit ihr haben würde!

Lucius hatte soeben Draco bedroht – und Ginny auch. Alles, was sie wollte, war jemand, der ihr half, Shakespeare zu verstehen. Sie war wahrhaft unschuldig.

„Du kannst keine Ablenkungen gebrauchen, vor allem jetzt nicht."

Lucius sammelte die Fotos ein, entriß ihm den Brief und schloß alles in seinem Schreibtisch ein.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird bald mit einer neuen Mission eintreffen. Wenn du die unnötigen Ablenkungen nicht los wirst, merk dir meine Worte, dann werde ich es auf meine eigene Weise tun."

Draco erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und starrte seinen Vater an. Er hatte immer zu seinem Vater aufgesehen, im übertragenen und im wörtlichen Sinn. Inzwischen waren sie nahezu gleich groß, und alles, was Draco sah, war der Lakai eines heuchlerischen, irrsinnigen Mannes. Er weigerte sich, auf das Niveau seines Vaters zu sinken. Dennoch, die Kriecherei seines Vaters verschaffte seinem Namen Respekt und Macht – und das Vermögen der Familie hatte dazu ebenfalls beigetragen. Lucius Malfoy, den Draco einst für einen Gott gehalten hatte, sprach Drohungen aus. Und das Beängstigendste daran war, daß sie nicht müßig waren.  
Draco verließ das Arbeitszimmer.

ooOOoo

Er saß gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt, die seidenen Bettücher über dem Schoß drapiert. Er war bereits zum Schlafen angezogen: Satin–Pyjamahosen. Heute Nacht war es dunkles Violett. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, nicht wie gewöhnlich glatt nach hinten frisiert. Niemand wußte, daß er eine dünne, silberne Lesebrille trug. Er lehnte es ab, während des Unterrichts eine Brille zu tragen, und benutzte sie nur privat in seinem eigenen Zimmer, es sei denn, Ginny schaute vorbei. Er trug sie nicht in Gegenwart anderer, abgesehen von seiner Familie. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, mit dem verdammten Potter verglichen zu werden.

Er blickte von seinem Buch auf, als sich seine Tür öffnete. Eine Frau stand im Türrahmen, sie trug eine weinrote Robe und passende Slipper. Ihr langes, platinblondes Haar hing mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengefaßt über ihre linke Schulter. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.  
Narzissa Malfoy nahm sich die Freiheit, sich auf seine Bettkante zu setzen, dicht bei ihm. Sie lächelte nicht oder zeigte Mitleid, als sie sagte:

„Dein Vater hat mir von dem Brief erzählt."

„Hat er?"

Draco hielt seine Augen auf die Seite vor sich gerichtet. Narzissa legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm und strich mit den Fingern über das Dunkle Mal.

„Bist du nicht glücklich, Draco?" Sie sah ihn an, als wäre dieser unglückselige Vorfall ihre Schuld.

„Was ist los, Mutter?" Das alles verwirrte ihn.

„Es ist nur, wenn du deinem Vater nachfolgst, wirst du ein sehr angenehmes Leben führen. Willst du das nicht?"

Hatte sie irgendeine Ahnung, was Todesser wirklich taten?

„Draco, Liebling, ich will nur, daß du stolz darauf bist, wer du bist: ein Malfoy. Wir gelten als bedeutsam in der Zaubererwelt", erklärte Narzissa. „Und dein Vater hat gewährleistet, daß wir glücklich sein können. Ich hoffe, du wirst dasselbe für deine Familie tun."

‚Meine Familie?' überlegte Draco.

„Mutter, ich bin erst siebzehn."

„Und es wird die Zeit kommen, wenn ein Erbe gezeugt werden muß. Und nach dem, was ich so höre, ist Parkinsons Tochter nicht geeignet, dein Kind zu gebären. Zumindest nicht aus deiner Sicht."

War das ihre Version der „Unterhaltung"?

„Sehr lustig, Mutter."

Sie schmunzelte, etwas, das er eine ganze Weile nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Du hast mir nicht geantwortet, Liebling. Bist du glücklich?"

„Ich diene der Mission meines Meisters, um mein eigenes Leben zu verbessern. Warum sollte ich nicht glücklich sein?"

Narzissa legte die Stirn in Falten. „Versuch nicht, dich rauszuwinden. Du magst vielleicht schon ein Mann sein, aber ich bin immer noch deine Mutter."

Sie sah hinunter in seinen Schoß, um das Buch anzusehen, dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Sie hob es an und drehte den Buchrücken.

„Schöne Wahl, Liebling. ‚Zwei Häuser, gleich an Würde und Gebot …' Es ist, passend, meinst du nicht?"

Draco verengte die Augen und schlug das Buch zu. „Mutter, wage es nicht …"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt. Erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal, als ich dir dieses Buch vorgelesen habe?" Als er schwieg, fuhr sie fort. „Du warst sechs, glaube ich. Du hast es gefunden und verlangt, daß ich es dir vorlese. Du hingst unglaublich an dieser Geschichte. Ich habe nie verstanden weshalb. Es handelte von der Liebe zweier Teenager, warum um alles auf der Welt sollte ein sechsjähriges Kind sich dafür interessieren? Ich habe deine Besessenheit mit dieser Geschichte nie verstanden, bis …"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Bis?" Nervös erwartete er ihre Antwort. Ihre eisblauen Augen blickten in seine stahlgrauen.

„Bis du vor eine Wahl gestellt wurdest." Sie erhob sich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Draco, ich finde, du solltest eine kluge Entscheidung treffen. Für dein eigenes Wohlergehen." Sie drehte sich um und ging davon.

„Gute Nacht, Mutter", rief er ihr nach, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Sie lächelte sanft, noch etwas, das er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Liebling."

Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich. Draco schlug sein Buch wieder auf. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Frau zu bedauern. So sehr er sie liebte, für das Wissen um gewisse Dinge war sie einfach nicht geschaffen.

_ Zu früh, befürcht ich; denn mein Herz erbangt_  
_Und ahnet ein Verhängnis, welches, noch_  
_Verborgen in den Sternen, heute nacht_  
_Bei dieser Lustbarkeit den furchtbaren Zeitlauf_  
_Beginnen und das Ziel des läst'gen Lebens,_  
_Das meine Brust verschließt, mir kürzen wird_  
_Durch irgendeinen Frevel frühen Todes …  
_

Eine verirrte blonde Haarsträhne fiel auf Dracos Brillengläser. Er strich sie flüchtig beiseite.  
Ginnys Gesicht war in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.


	7. Verstehen

**Kapitel 7  
Verstehen**

_Weihnachten lief glatt wie Seide. Ich hatte befürchtet, daß ich nicht für jeden ein Geschenk finden würde, denn dieses Jahr habe ich jemanden zu meiner Liste hinzugefügt: Draco Malfoy._  
_Ja, ich habe ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgt. Der Gedanke war absurd: Ich, und Draco Malfoy etwas schenken. Was schenkt man jemandem, der sich alles leisten kann? Aber ich habe ihm eine Kleinigkeit besorgt, nur um ihm meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, es abzuschicken. Nicht, solange er noch zu Hause ist! Wer weiß, was für Schwierigkeiten entstehen könnten, sollten seine Eltern das Geschenk sehen. Wie dem auch sei, die Schüler kommen heute mit dem Zug zurück. Morgen fängt der Unterricht wieder an._  
_Ich freue mich tatsächlich ihn wiederzusehen._

ooOOoo

Ginnys Augen schweiften über die Menge, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten blonden Slytherin. Er stach hervor wie ein wunder Daumen – was immer das heißen sollte.  
Wenn man vom Teufel spricht … In diesem Moment kam er durch die Tür, die Lippen zusammengepreßt. Er saß neben Crabbe, der die Ferien auch zu Hause verbracht hatte. Sie begannen eine Unterhaltung, wahrscheinlich darüber, was sie so vorhatten. Dann setzte sich Pansy Parkinson neben Draco. Ginny bemerkte, daß er sich von ihr wegneigte, so daß er Crabbe mehr zugewandt war. Pansy versuchte ununterbrochen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, doch dann blaffte Draco sie an, woraufhin Pansy zurückwich. Was um alles in der Welt hatte er gesagt?  
Dann blickte Draco von seinem Essen auf. Bildete sie es sich ein, oder sah er sie mit verengten Augen an? Es war ein sehr seltsamer Blick. Er unterhielt sich weiter mit Crabbe. Ginny beschloß, ihn an diesem Abend zu besuchen.

ooOOoo

Draco starrte auf das kleine Päckchen auf seinem Bett. Es war in braunes Papier verpackt und dreifach mit Schnur umwickelt. Er war gerade vom Essen in der Großen Halle zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sie gesehen und schnell den Blick abgewandt. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Seit Neujahr betrug die Zahl seiner Opfer sieben. Ein Paar, das für den Geheimdienst des Ministeriums gearbeitet hatte.  
Er riß die Karte von dem Päckchen ab und las:

_Für Draco_

Ich hoffe, Du kannst hiermit verlorene Stunden nachholen. Schöne Ferien!

Ginny

Draco zerriß die Verpackung. Es war eine Packung Schnarchtee – „Garantiert Ihnen volle neun Stunden Schlaf!"  
Also hatte sie gewußt, daß er aufgeblieben war, um für die UTZs zu lernen. Und sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich denken, daß er auch während der Ferien unter Schlafmangel gelitten hatte, wegen seines … „Bereitschaftsdienstes". Es war eines der wenigen durchdachten Geschenke, die er je bekommen hatte – neben den Büchern seiner Mutter. Verdammt, sie hatte ihm etwas geschenkt.

Ein Klopfen kam von der Tür. Draco legte das Geschenk aufs Bett und ging zur Tür. War es ein Schüler oder ein Lehrer?

„Ja, bitte?" rief er für den Fall, daß letzteres zutraf. Er öffnete.

„Das fasse ich einfach nicht!" Pansy stürmte herein, geradewegs an ihm vorbei. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu behandeln? Ich bin nicht der Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln!"

„Meine Fingernägel sind nicht schmutzig." Er rollte mit den Augen. Aber sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Ich grüße dich mit ‚hallo' und du sagst mir, ich soll es mir sonstwohin stecken? Was ist dein Problem!?"

„Du." Er stieß die Tür zu. „Ein kleiner Rat, Parkinson. Wenn du einen anonymen Brief schreibst, verstell deine Handschrift." Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie sprach.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ich hab die „Nachricht" gesehen, die du meinem Vater geschickt hast", knurrte er. „Ich bin ja so froh, daß du dir Sorgen machst."

„Nun, das tue ich", erwiderte Pansy beleidigt. „Und ich hab keine Nachricht."

„Ach, hör schon auf! Sogar ein Weasley wäre klug genug, seine Schrift zu verstellen. Ich würde deine mädchenhafte Handschrift überall wiedererkennen!" Sie lächelte höhnisch.

„War ja klar, daß du die Weasleys erwähnen würdest. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie dir so wichtig sein könnte. Du bist ein Dummkopf."

„Und du bist ein gefühlloser, hirnloser Idiot", gab Draco zurück. „Das ist nichts Neues. Jetzt verschwinde, bevor du mich ansteckst."

„Warum? Willst du mich nicht hier haben, wenn deine rothaarige Kleine kommt?"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Draco packte Pansy am Unterarm und zerrte sie hinter die Tür.

„Wenn du auch nur geräuschvoll atmest", brummte er und drückte sie an die Wand, „ werde ich dir die Lunge durch den Mund rausreißen."

Pansy biß sich auf die Lippe, und Draco öffnete die Tür. Wie konnte es anders sein, Ginny stand vor seiner Tür. Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. ‚Oh Gott, bitte sieh mich nicht so an', flehte er im Stillen.

„Hallo Draco", grüßte sie ihn.

Er blieb regungslos stehen und hielt die Tür nur halboffen. Sie räusperte sich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir ist niemand gefolgt. Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht." Er schwieg, also fuhr sie fort. „Wie waren deine Ferien?" Ginny konnte die Spannung zwischen ihnen spüren, und sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Draco analysierte die Situation. Ginny wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen, aber Pansy war in seinem Zimmer. Er wußte, er mußte Pansy ein für allemal zum Schweigen bringen. Vielleicht, wenn er Ginny sagte, er würde sie später treffen … Das würde Pansy nicht davon abhalten, Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Dann wäre er ganz sicher dran und Ginny auch. Er umklammerte den Türgriff fester. Es ging nicht anders.

„Versuchst du dich an Smalltalk?"

„Ahmm … gewissermaßen", stammelte Ginny. „Erinnerst du dich, was wir besprochen haben, bevor du abgereist bist?"

‚Jeden Tag.' „Nicht wirklich. Muß mir entfallen sein. Das passiert mir mit unwichtigen Dingen."

Ginny schluckte. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Mir geht es blendend. Und das ist ein Wort, das mir bei deinem Anblick nicht einfällt." Er lachte in sich hinein.

Ginny sah ihn unter zusammengezogenen Brauen heraus an. War das hier derselbe Draco, der sanft ihre Wange berührt und Schneeflocken weggewischt hatte?

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Nichts." Und Draco grinste das hämische Grinsen, das sein Markenzeichen war. „Weißt du, Wiesel, es hat Spaß gemacht, aber hast du ehrlich geglaubt, daß ich ernsthaft deine Gesellschaft wollen würde?" Er lachte. „Das hast du, oder? Das ist süß." Ginny klappte der Unterkiefer leicht herunter.

„Ich … Entschuldige, daß ich dich gestört habe."

„Ok, und jetzt geh und komm mir nie wieder näher als sechs Meter. Du bist eine Verschwendung wunderbar sauberer Luft." Und er schlug die Tür zu.

Ginny stand betroffen auf der Stelle. Was war gerade geschehen? Vor zwei Wochen waren sie befreundet gewesen. Jetzt war sie Luft für ihn. War ihm in den Ferien etwas zugestoßen? Warum war er ihr gegenüber so feindselig? Ginny bemerkte, daß sie durch das Portraitsloch kletterte. Ihr liefen bereits die Tränen übers Gesicht und hinterließen Spuren auf ihren Sommersprossen.  
Ron, der auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, begrüßte sie.

„Hi, Gin." Er stockte, als er ihr Gesicht sah. „Was ist!?"

„Stop!" rief sie. „Hör auf, Ron! Frag mich nicht, was passiert ist."

„Aber …"

„Frag mich nicht, wie mein Tag war oder wo ich war", flehte sie. „Frag mich gar nichts. Bleib einfach da sitzen."

Ron, unsicher was er tun sollte, nickte nur. Ginny setzte sich zu ihm und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Sie begann, heftiger zu weinen. Alles, was Ron tun konnte, war, einen tröstenden Arm um sie zu legen.  
‚Du hast dir was vorgemacht', rügte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. ‚Du bist selber Schuld.' Es gab keine Verpflichtungen. Das hatte sie ihm selbst gesagt. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle es einfach sagen, wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wolle. Und genau das hatte er getan. Es gab keine Hintergedanken, es waren keine Gefühle beteiligt. Aber sie konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, das seine Berührung in ihr geweckt hatte. Es war elektrische Magie. Sie spielte die Szene in Gedanken jede freie Minute durch, seit er gegangen war. Keine Erpressung, Abmachungen oder Verpflichtungen …  
Ginny weinte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, daß es so wehtun würde.

ooOOoo

Sie blieb im Bett, die Decke bis an die Nasenspitze gezogen. Ginny wollte heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen. Sie wollte nicht zum Frühstückstisch gehen. Sie würde einfach in ihrem Bett bleiben und mit niemandem reden.  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. sie wußte, sie mußte aufstehen. Wenn sie das nicht tat, würde Ron sie ausfragen, was passiert sei. Hermine würde ihr damit auf die Nerven gehen, daß arbeiten für die Schule sie auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Harry würde wahrscheinlich zu ihren Eltern gehen und ihnen erzählen, daß ihre kleine Tochter ein schluchzendes emotionales Wrack geworden war. Was war los mit ihr? Warum saß sie hier und blies Trübsal? Sie waren schließlich kein Liebespaar oder so was! Sie war stärker als das!

Am Frühstückstisch setzte sie sich neben Hermine, mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin–Tisch. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen und ihre Haut blaß.

„Geht's dir wieder gut, Gin?" fragte Ron.

Ginny lächelte nur. Sie wollte nicht ein Wort darüber verlieren. Es war schließlich nicht so, daß Malfoy wichtig wäre. Genau, MALFOY. Er hatte sie Wiesel genannt, also besser noch: Frettchen. Das Frettchen war unwichtig.  
Ein Waldkauz schoß auf den Gryffindor–Tisch nieder. Im Sturzflug ließ er ein Päckchen direkt vor Ginny fallen.

„Merkwürdig … Es ist ein bißchen spät für Geschenke", bemerkte Hermine.

Ginny nickte zustimmend und zog die Karte hervor. Sie öffnete sie, und ihre Augen weiteten sich:

_An Red_

Sie stand hastig auf und ging hinaus, auf die Statue von Godric Gryffondor zu.

_An Red,_

Ich weiß, es ist spät für Weihnachtsgeschenke. Versuch einfach, es zu verstehen.

Ginny holte tief Luft. Draco schickte ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk? Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Hatte er nicht gerade alles getan, um sie zu meiden? Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und riß das Papier ab.  
Es war das herrlichste Buch, das sie je gesehen hatte. Es war in rotes Leder gebunden, mit einem Elfenbeinrahmen auf dem Umschlag. Auf der Vorderseite stand in goldener, altenglischer Kalligraphie _Shakespeares Sonette_. Sie bemerkte eine Delle in dem Buch, als wäre etwas zwischen die Seiten gezwängt worden. Als sie es aufschlug, fand sie ein verblichenes schwarzes Haarband. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie erkannte, daß es das war, das sie in der Schneeballschlacht mit Draco verloren hatte. Bedeutete das, er hatte es die ganze Zeit aufgehoben?  
Ginny las das Sonett, das sie aufgeschlagen hatte.

_Gesteh ichs nur: gesondert bleiben wir,  
Wie auch unteilbar unsre Herzen schlagen.  
So kann ich ohne Hilfe dann von dir  
Die Flecken meines eignen Wesens tragen.  
In unsern Herzen ist nur ein Gefühl,  
In unsern Leben zwistiger Verdruß:  
Zwar irrt er nicht der Liebe reines Ziel,  
Doch süße Stunden raubt er dem Genuß.  
Nicht überall darf ich mich zu dir kehren,  
Wo mein beweint Vergehn dir Schmach zu bringen schien  
Noch du mit öffentlicher Gunst mich ehren,  
Willst du nicht deinem Namen Ehr entziehn.  
Doch, tu es nicht! Ich halte so dich wert,  
Daß, wie du selbst, mir auch dein Ruf gehört._

Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, holte sie tief Luft. Wenn dieses Gedicht seine Gefühle ausdrückte …

Sie mußte ihn sehen, keine Frage. Sie wünschte, sie könnte. Aber sie wußte, daß es nur alles komplizieren würde, wenn sie das tat. Auch wenn er kein Wort sagte oder irgendwas erklärte, das Gedicht schien ihr alles zu sagen: Sie bedeutete ihm viel, aber … Wie auch immer, es tat trotzdem weh. Ginny konnte den leichten Schmerz in der Brust nicht verleugnen.

ooOOoo

Ginny rannte. Sie hatte verschlafen und hastete zu Verwandlung. Als sie um eine Ecke in eine leere Halle einbog, riß ihre Tasche an der Unterseite. Sie fluchte vor sich hin und kniete sich hin, um ihre Bücher einzusammeln.  
Plötzlich blickte sie auf und sah diese zu vertrauten grauen Augen auf sich gerichtet. Draco hockte neben ihr und hob ein kleines Buch auf. Ginny versuchte, die übrigen Bücher mit den Armen zusammenzuhalten, als sie aufstand.

„Dra… Malfoy."

Draco stand auf, sah das Buch an, dann wieder sie. Er musterte das rote Lederbuch.

„Shakespeares Sonette", sagte er. „Liest du das für Muggelkunde?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich trage es immer bei mir." Sie schenkte ihm ein leises Lächeln. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, als wäre er leicht überrascht. Dann grinste er, legte das Buch auf den gewaltigen Stapel in ihren Armen und ging davon.

**Ende Teil 1**

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

Das hier ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel. Aber kein Grund zum Verzweifeln, es gibt eine Fortsetzung. Der Titel lautet "Undivided".

Im Original sagt Pansy eigentlich nicht rothaarige Kleine, sondern Raggedy-Ann (etwa in der Mitte dieses Kapitels). Wenn ihr das mal bei Google sucht, werdet ihr sehen, was das ist. :D


End file.
